


Reunited and Reignited

by Happypanda1864



Series: Tagatha's past, present, and future [2]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, F/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Ten Years Later, sophie is a Tagatha shipper, tagatha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happypanda1864/pseuds/Happypanda1864
Summary: [Takes place after Days at Camelot High]Agatha and Tedros broke up 10 years ago, now its their high school reunion. Agatha is engaged, Tedros is a supposed playboy who can't be in long term relationships. What will happen when these two ex-lovers see each other again? Will feelings be reignited? Will relationships crumble? Will they reunite, or will they go off and live their separate lives?





	1. Chapter 1: 10 years later

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if i broke your hearts in the last one but I swear I will make it up to you in this one. 
> 
> you might want to read Days at Camelot High before this (d.a.c.h. was also written by me)

“nope, no, no way in hell.” Agatha shook her head violently.  
“You have too.”  
“I don’t have to do shit” Agatha stubbornly refused. Sophie huffed in exasperation. Why did her best friend have to be such a stubborn shit.  
“Agatha please, it’s our high school reunion. 10 years out of that hell hole.”  
“I get that but do you not remember what happened in the 5 ½ months I was there.”  
“It wasn’t that bad.”  
“I fell in love with your boyfriend, you cheated on him, I comforted him, we dated, you got jealous and tried to ruin us, failed, he asked me to prom, I said yes, the next week he cheats on me with one of your ex friends who also happened to expose you, then we had a sleepover, I cried, got ready for prom, he left me a corsage and said I love you, then we went to prom, I won prom queen, had to dance with him, heard people calling me shit, ran away from him, lost my tiara like some kind of wannabe Cinderella, then we went home, I cried some more, went over to his house, saw him all sad, wanted to hold him, instead gave him his jacket and he gave me my crown, cried some more, skipped school, saw him heartbroken, and then graduated high school, finishing the year off with some more crying. Should I go past the months of April and May?”  
“Ok so maybe it was crap but at least go so we can stunt on them bitches.”  
“What?”  
“Come on, you own a hella successful self made fashion company out of nothing. You’re engaged to a man who is hot as fuck. You are young and hot as fuck. I mean come on if we weren’t friends I would hit that.” Agatha laughed at her friends remarks. I mean she was right. Agatha had been hugely successful in her recent years. Why not go. She doesn’t need to but it can’t hurt to put these bitches in their place.  
“No.”  
~  
Agatha had said no but once again Sophie had conquered. It was currently 5:30pm. Agatha was in her office waiting to see how long she could spend before Sophie called her and dragged her out of work to get ready.  
“Knock Knock”  
“Come in, Ashley”  
“I’m sorry ma’am. I tried to keep her from coming but-“  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Well-“ Sophie barged into the office.  
“Come on, we have to get ready”  
“Sophie? Why are you here?”  
“Because I knew you’d wait till the last minute then we wouldn’t have time to dress nice.” Agatha grimaced. She forgot how well Sophie knew her.  
“Fine I’m coming” Agatha grabbed her purse and coat and the two of them headed for the elevator. They stopped on the 1st floor of the building and headed out to the parking lot. Agatha went to her car and they both got in. Sophie started giving out directions and Agatha listened. What could go wrong.  
“We’re here” Sophie stepped out of the car and headed to a familiar store.  
“Why are we stopping at my store?”  
“Because we need some outfits and what’s better than an Agatha Woods original.” Agatha followed behind Sophie. They walked into the store front and were immediately welcomed by the staff.  
“Hi loves, so we’re going to our high school reunion, which means we’re going to see Agatha’s ex. This means that my girl here needs you to help us out by giving her an outfit that is going to leave every single one of those hoes in the dust.”  
“I have just what you need.” Tiffany replied. She was the manager of the store. Agatha grimaced she was not ready for this. She was not ready for what would come next. She was taken to the dressing room. Quickly one after the other workers would bring in different outfits. Agatha would change into one step out and Sophie would say yes or no. Agatha stepped out in a long silky body con dress that stopped under her knees. It was accented with a simple silver belt.  
“Next you look like a hotter Morticia Addams.”  
Sophie was choosing her own outfit as well. Agatha on the next outfit. It was a pale yellow romper accented with a small white purse with yellow detailing.  
“Next, big bird”  
“But it doesn’t even have feathers”  
“Next!”  
The third outfit was a baby pink a-line dress with a light pink, almost white, trimming. It was backless and floor length.  
“Oooo that’s cute. Take it off”  
“What? but you said it’s cute”  
“Yeah on me. You look like pepto bismol”  
“It’s light pink!”  
“So?”  
“I- this is the last one I’m trying on. If you don’t like it I’m taking the first thing I grab.” For a fashion designer Agatha sure didn’t like fashion.  
Agatha stepped out of the dressing room. Everyone was in awe. Agatha stepped out in a navy blue strapless jumpsuit. The jumpsuit had white detailing around the waist that made it seem like butterfly wings. It accentuated the curves she had grown into over the years and the color complemented her pale skin tone nicely.  
“This is the new design we were working on the other day right”  
“Yes ma’am. We had a mock-up created to model but I guess this is as good of a time as any to show it off” Tiffany smiled as she began to take a few reference photos of the jumpsuit.  
“We’ll take it” Sophie called out. The girls came out of the store with their bags in hand ready to make everyone drool.  
“Good luck with your ex!” Tiffany closed the door as the girls got into their car. 

The drive to Camelot high was an awkward one.  
“I don’t know if I can do this.” Agatha was panicking.  
“You can do it. I’ll be there. Gabriel will be there later.”  
“I know but I’m having second doubts. I mean going back and seeing all these old friends...and boyfriend.” Agatha mumbled the last part.  
“I know what will make you feel better.” Sophie turned into the next street and stopped in front of an old beige house.  
“Come on.”  
“Sophie why are we here?” Sophie was already halfway up the porch steps when she answered.  
“There’s something I need.”  
~  
They stepped out of Callis house.  
“Bye mom, I’ll see you later”  
“Bye honey, have fun ladies” Callis walked back up the steps. The two got back in the car with their trinkets in hand. Sophie had the pair of butterfly earrings from prom in one hand and Agatha’s prom queen tiara in the other. Agatha put the earrings in and they headed to the high school. They didn’t noticed the familiar blonde haired man watching them from the safety of his car.  
~  
Tedros’s heart raced when he first got the invite to his 10 year high school reunion. Sure it was an overall fun experience but there was just some awkward negativity around his senior year. There was so much he had wanted to tell the once love of his life. Sure he had dated people over the years. He was a famous singer who had a lot of cash and had traveled the world. Of course people were just waiting in line to get a chance to be the future Mrs or Mr Pendragon (Tedros is bi and no one can change my mind) but Tedros hadn’t found anyone who he had made a genuine connection with. Sure there were a few flings that he thought would last a while but all in all no one seemed to replace the void left in his heart by Agatha. It may have been a bit pathetic to still have feelings for an ex you broke up with you 10 years ago but that’s just who Tedros was. He ultimately decided to go after getting a lot of persistent messages from Chaddick and Tristan. He was nervous to say the least. Thinking of going back to that place, gave him a bit of nerves. Fortunately for him, he had a great mother who still lived in the city. She had heard the news about the reunion and begged Tedros to come home and get his crown. Tedros complied. He had a soft spot for his mom in his heart. He had gone to his moms house at around 6:30 knowing it would be a while before she would let him leave. He was nervous as he knocked on the red door. He hadn’t been home in a good 3 years. Guinevere opened the door with a huge smile plastered on her face.  
“Is that my baby?” She pulled her son in by the cheeks.  
“Hi Mom” all of a sudden Guinevere smile became a frown as she slapped him upside the head.  
“Ow! Why did you do that!” Tedros rubbed the spot she had slapped.  
“You haven’t come to see me in 3 years. 3 years!”  
“Not even a measly phone call to let me know your ok”  
“I’m sorry I’ve been busy.”  
“I know honey, but I’ve missed you. Please, call your mother next time.”  
“I will mom.” Tedros smiled at his mom. He didn’t realize how much he had missed his mom. She shut the door behind him and they sat down on the couch and got caught up with each other’s lives. It was around 7:15 when Guinevere had sent Tedros on his way. He quickly headed up the stairs to his old room. Everything is just the way I left it. He looked around the room and saw the crown resting on his bookshelf. It was next to a fallen picture frame. Tedros lifted up the frame. He didn’t remember this. His eyesight became glassy when he realized what the picture was. It was a picture of him giving Agatha a piggy back ride. He remembered this day. They were out with Kiko and Tristan on a double date. The 4 of them were walking around in the spring afternoon when Agatha said she was tired. Tedros being the great boyfriend he was had picked her up and was giving her a piggyback ride. Kiko thought this was a cute moment so she snapped a pic. Agatha has sent it to him later that night. Tedros has joked about framing it. Agatha laughed, she didn’t believe him. He did it just to prove a point but he ended up liking it.  
“Honey, you’re going to be late.”  
His mom's voice snapped him out of his trance.  
“Yeah mom, heading out right now.” Guinevere headed downstairs, leaving Tedros alone in his thoughts. He set the picture down, upright this time. He grabbed the crown and headed downstairs. His mom gave him a quick peck on the forehead before sending him on his way. Tedros found this kinda funny. Seeing the little woman stretching on her tiptoes just to reach his forehead. Tedros has to bend down just to ensure that she didn’t kiss is eyeball or nose. Tedros gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before heading out to his car. He opened his car door and tossed his crown on the passenger seat. He was about to drive to the school when he got a text.  
Chaddick: Where u at?  
Me: Omw  
Chaddick: K, hurry tho. Peeps weird  
Tedros laughed and tossed his phone on the passenger seat. He had turned the car on when he noticed the 2 girls walking out of Callis’s house. He didn’t know who it was until he saw the tiara glint in the street light. The girls had taken off as Tedros had tried to calm his racing heart. He hadn’t caught a good look at them but damn did Agatha look good.  
~  
Agatha was nervous as she walked into the high school auditorium. She hadn’t had the best experiences in this gym. (*Cough* Sophie cheated, she ran away crying at prom, *Cough*) She walked in faking confidence with her best friend by her side. She said her hello’s to a few close friends when she heard a shriek. It was Kiko.  
“Omg it’s been so long, you look so pretty.” Agatha smiled at her old best friend.  
“Bitch you too, you still look as young as ever.”  
“Thank you I try.” Kiko smiled widely.  
“What’s new with you?”  
“ Oh nothing much just that I’m...engaged!” Kiko threw up her left hand showing off the impressive diamond that Tristan has gotten her.  
“Oh my I’m so happy for you!”  
“What are we happy for?” A voice from behind them spoke up. It was Hester with Anadil on her arm.  
“Kiko’s engaged!”  
“Guess What?” Anadil asked  
“What?”  
“So are we!” Anadil raised her hand and showed off the matching blood red diamonds on her and Hester’s hands.  
“Omg” Agatha was overwhelmed.  
“Well I have news too.”  
“Really?”  
“Me too” Agatha pulled up her hand showing off the diamond that Gabriel had gotten for her.  
The girls took turns shouting in excitement.  
“Look at us all in healthy relationships.”  
“Can I join?”  
Nicola came out of the crowd with a drink in her hand.  
Agatha’s eyes dropped down to her left hand that wasn’t holding anything. She noticed a slight glint coming from her left ring finger. Agatha grabbed for Nicola’s hand and pulled it up. The girls stared in awe at the diamond on her finger.  
“What’s happening over here?” Sophie asked walking over after saying hi to a few old friends. She noticed the girls staring at Nicolas hand.  
“Who’s the lucky guy?”  
“That would be me.” Hort walked out of the crowd and put his hand around Nicolas waist as he held her from behind. The girls mouth’s went agape.  
“Hort?!”  
“The one and only.”  
“Wow I did not see this coming.”  
“Wait, am I the only single one of us?”  
The girls all raised their left hands as a nonverbal agreement.  
“Oh my, the world is ending.”  
“Sophie..”  
“I need to find me a man, and quick before I die alone.” Sophie walked away to the refreshment table as the girls laughed at her antics. Agatha has gotten so caught up in catching up with her old best friends that she hadn’t noticed the tall blonde that had walked into the room.  
~  
Tedros was nervous as he walked into the gym. The nerves settled as soon as he saw his old friends. He walked over to the group of his old football friends. He was immediately greeted with a yell from Chaddick.  
“Can you believe Tristan had the balls to propose to Kiko?”  
“Oh my god shut up with that already.” Tristan grunted, face flushed with embarrassment.  
“Tristan ignore him, he’s just jealous that he can’t even get a girl to date him for longer than 3 months.”  
“You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Tedros laughed hard.  
“You’re one to talk Mr. I’m still in love with-“ a hand quickly clamp over Tristan’s mouth.  
“I defended you so shut up”  
“Sorry” Tristan said sarcastically.  
“Sorry for the interruption folks but I hope you’re enjoying your night so far” Beatrix spoke from the stage  
~  
Agatha noticed the diamond on Beatrix’s hand.  
“Who the hell wanted to marry that witch?” She whispered to Hester. Beatrix saw her from utop the stage. She ended her quick speech and soon walked off the stage and towards Agatha and her friends.  
“Fuck she’s coming this way- Hi!”  
“Omg Agatha? Is that you? It’s been so long.”  
“Ha yeah it has. 10 years now.” Agatha spoke nervously as her friends held back their chuckles.  
Beatrix just smiled and nodded.  
“So who’s the lucky man?” Agatha gestured towards her hand.  
“Actually it’s lucky lady,” Reena took Beatrix’s hand. Agatha’s eyes widened.  
“You guys don’t mind if I steal my fiancé for a second, do you?” Reena asked.  
“Uh no go ahead,”  
“I’ll talk to you guys later.” Beatrix walked away with Reena.  
“Raise your hand if you weren’t expecting that.” All of the girls raised their hands at the same time. The girls burst out in laughter.  
“Ah I need a drink. You guys want anything?” The girls shook their head no and Agatha walked over to the refreshment table.  
~  
Tedros needed a drink. He didn’t know how he could handle Tristan and Chaddick without alcohol. He walked over to the refreshment table. He poured himself some punch and headed over to the snack table. Might as well kill two birds with one stone he grabbed himself a plate and began to pile it full of snack knowing damn well that the guys were going to start picking food off his plate when he walked back. He was on his way back when he noticed Agatha at the drink table. I can’t do this Tedros panicked internally for a second before building up enough confidence to say hi. He was making his way to her when she kissed another guy. His eyes landed on the ring that was around her finger. He felt his heart shatter. He walked back to the boys devastated. He handed his plate of snacks to Chaddick.  
“I think I’m gonna head home early. I have a busy day tomorrow.” Tedros left without any other words. He walked out to the parking lot. He got in his car and just sat there, lost. I guess she moved on, unlike me. Tedros went to turn on the engine when he heard a slight tap on his window. He turned and saw Sophie. He raised a questioning eyebrow before unlocking the door.  
“Sophie?”  
“Hey” Sophie got in the car.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Just visiting a friend.”  
“Mmhmm what do you want.”  
“Can’t I say hi without any ulterior motives”  
“Not usually, no”  
“Fine, I came to talk about Agatha.”  
“What about her?”  
“You guys need to get back together.”  
“Sophie, it’s been 10 years, also she’s engaged. She seems happy. I don’t want to ruin it like I did all those years ago.”  
“Oh come on! We all know it was Beatrix not you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes! The day that it happened, Agatha had fallen asleep early. Me and the girls had gone downstairs to talk about it for a bit. We ultimately came upon the decision that it wasn’t your fault. I mean you and Agatha were so in love. I know, because you never looked at me the way you looked at her.” Sophie’s eyes were watering.  
“We also figured it out because you hated Beatrix. You never showed interest in her before or while we were dating. How could you just suddenly be interested in her after you had found Agatha.”  
“You’re not wrong. She was the one who ambushed me during practice. I didn’t even kiss her back. I tried to pull away but she wouldn’t let me. Once she was satisfied she let go of my face and whispered something in my ear. I will never forget the words she said. “I hope you run fast.” At first I didn’t know what she was talking about but when she turned to look at Agatha I knew. Agatha had seen everything.” Tedros was crying now. Sophie could see the tears glinting down his face.  
“I felt so bad. I tried to chase after her but the coach wouldn’t let me. Her and the girls drove off and I was left there. Shattered. I know I broke her heart but it hurt so much Sophie. I wasn’t myself. I cried myself to sleep that weekend. I felt hollow, empty, like a shell.” He wiped the tears off as he continued.  
“I didn’t feel like doing anything. But it was prom. I was getting ready when I saw the corsage I bought for her. I wrote a little note and left it on her porch. I didn’t have the strength to give it to her in person.”  
“Tedros...I read the note. You said I love you.”  
“Because I did, I do. She was the one and I let her go. I didn’t even realize something was wrong at prom. I was so caught up in finally being with her that I didn’t realize what people were saying about her. She ran away from me and I couldn’t catch her. I let her get away. She doesn’t deserve to be with me. All I do is hurt her.”  
“Tedros that’s not true. This was one moment. You know how many good moments came along with this one bad one. Agatha was at her happiest with you. I wasn’t jealous because you were dating her. I was jealous because you made her so happy that she had forgotten about me. She started seeing you as her best friend. She ran after you that day in the gym instead of asking me what happened.” Sophie’s eyes began to water.  
“That’s why i tried to ruin you guys. I didn’t want you back, I wanted my best friend back.” Tedros enveloped Sophie in a hug. Both of them crying messes.  
“Ok no more reliving history.”  
“Let’s talk about the future. Why do you want me to get back together with Agatha.”  
“Because Gabriel isn’t good for her.”  
“He seems nice.”  
“Yeah seems. We were at a photo shoot together and he kept flirting with me and with the other models.”  
“Ok that’s bad,”  
“They’re engaged and he’s thinking of cheating on her. He also didn’t even want to support her when she moved to Paris to open another boutique.  
“That’s also bad.”  
“Yeah no shit. Haven’t you noticed how he looks familiar.”  
“Well yeah he’s a model.”  
“No I mean study his features.”  
“Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, fit…”  
“And…”  
“And he’s hot?”  
“No you dense cucumbers. He looks like you.”  
Tedros hasn’t caught a good look at him but I guess he did look pretty similar to him.  
“What’s so bad about that?”  
“It means that Agatha clearly still likes you.”  
“That doesn’t mean she’ll leave him for me.”  
“I never said it would be easy just try. Please,”  
“Fine, but at least give me her number or something.”  
“Give me your phone.” Tedros handed Sophie his phone and she quickly typed in Agatha’s phone number.  
“I put mine in there too so we can discuss”  
“Ok.” Sophie’s phone dinged. It was Agatha. Hey where are you. Reunions over. Let’s go home.  
Omw  
“I have to go.” Sophie opened the door to the car.  
“Bye, talk to you later I guess.” Sophie left and Tedros drove off.  
~  
Agatha saw Sophie get out of Tedros car. She felt a twinge of jealousy seeing Sophie get out of her ex’s car.  
“Hey, why are you out here?” Agatha asked as if she didn’t just see her friend walk out of Tedros’s car.  
“Nothing just needed some fresh air.” Sophie smiled sweetly as she got into the car.  
“Oh” Agatha said nothing as she drove away.  
~  
Tedros was struggling whether or not he should text. One one hand it would be stalkerish if Tedros texted out of nowhere. Tedros stared at the screen for the longest time before ultimately decided to send the message.  
Hey  
Tedros shut off the phone screen and began to write in his notebook. After the events of today, He felt a song in the works.


	2. Chapter 2: fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont know what to say without spoiler but like...read it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a looooong one, be prepared...6208 words to be exact
> 
> Chapter song: lookalike - Conan Gray

Agatha walked into the building annoyed. It was too early and she hadn't slept thinking of Tedros and Sophie. She wasn't going to lie, she had seen him at the reunion, and he looked hot. She had done her best to avoid eye contact or any form of contact with him. She had seen him on her social media a few times but damn the pictures did him no justice. As she walked through the cubicles outside she heard faint music. She followed the noise to the break room. There were a few people dancing along to the music. Agatha leaned on the door frame as she waited to be noticed. Ashley's cheeks flushed red when she saw her boss at the door. She quickly turned off the music, getting a few glares from her coworkers before they noticed Agatha too.   
"Sorry miss," Agatha's frown turned into a smile.   
"I'm just messing with you! Turn it back up!" Agatha needed to destress and this felt right.   
"But when you look in his eyes, Do you think of mine? and when you look at that smile do I cross your mind? I know in your head you see me instead cause he looks a lot like I did back then. Baby don't lie he's just a lookalike."   
Agatha swayed to the music. It wasn't the most upbeat but it was nice.  
"Who sings this?"   
"Tedros Pendragon," Agatha stopped in her tracks.   
"You ok?" Ashley asked looking at her boss's widened eyes.   
"Uh yeah I just have to make a call," Agatha quickly grabbed her purse off the table and made her way to her office. Tedros? She pulled out her phone checking the release date. It was for today. This can't be about me right? Agatha's quick search ended becoming a deep search through the internet. She put her AirPods in and began listening to his songs. She ended up listening to a song he wrote 10 years ago.   
"I wanna tell you you're beautiful. In a way that you haven't heard before, but I don't think it's gonna work 'cause I'm not good with words."   
Agatha was taken back in time. It was a hot spring afternoon. Tedros and Agatha were hanging out in her backyard. Tedros had been bragging about his great voice and his guitar skills. She didn't believe him. He ran out of her yard and into his house. He came out of his house running with a black guitar in hand. He began to slowly strum the instrument.   
"I wanna tell you you're the reason why  
The earth spins and the stars hang in the sky  
But I don't think it's gonna fly  
Cause I'm not good with words," Agatha was blushing hard.   
"If only I could find a way  
To say it like them poets say  
Sing a sweet and simple serenade  
Directly to your heart  
If only I could speak aloud  
Just what I feel when you're around  
I'd finally confess my love in verse  
But I'm not good with words,"  
Tedros looked up at her and continued to sing.   
"If I was just like Shakespeare  
Whispering sweet sonnets in your ear  
I'd tell you everything you wanna hear  
But I'm not good with words  
If only I could find a way  
To say it like them poets say  
Sing a sweet and simple serenade  
Directly to your heart  
If only I could speak aloud  
Just what I feel when you're around  
I finally confessed my love in verse  
But I'm not good with words  
Sentences or conversations"  
Tedros was still dating Sophie. Was the song about her or about Sophie? The way Tedros sang it made it seem like her but she knew him, Tedros was as loyal as they get.   
"Ohh words  
They only bring me complication  
And when it comes to love  
I'm useless  
Just full of bad excuses  
And confessions gone unheard"  
Agatha was a blushing mess. Tedros soothing voice and the lyrics he sang made her feel hot.   
"If only I could find a way  
To say it like them poets say  
Sing a sweet and simple serenade  
Directly to your heart  
If only I could speak aloud  
Just what I feel when you're around  
I'd finally confess my love in verse  
But I'm not good with words...  
Woooooords"  
Tedros strummed the last note and Agatha was blushing a bright red.   
"Wow, that was really good," Agatha breathed. She was stunned at how good Tedros was.   
"Thanks," It was Tedros' turn to blush.  
"What's the song called?" Agatha pulled up her phone to search for the song online.   
"Uhh Words."  
"Cool, who's it by?"  
"Um me?" Agatha's jaw dropped open. Tedros wrote this?   
(A/N this song is actually Words - Jacob Whitesides)  
"You should be a musician. You're really good!"  
"Thanks,"  
"Can you sing it again?"  
"Yeah," Tedros smiled at her and began to lightly strum the guitar again. The song ended and Agatha opened her eyes. She was brought back to the present. A tear rolled down her cheek as she relived the memories of her first love. There was a knock at Agatha's office door. Agatha quickly wiped the tear away as Ashley came into her office.   
"It's time for the meeting about the spring line,"   
"Ok I'll be right there." Agatha stood up and pat her cheeks a little bit to get herself to stop thinking about Tedros. She walked out of her office with a fake smile plastered on her face. She stepped into the meeting room and took her seat at the head of the table. Agatha usually droned out during these meetings. She always found the business stuff boring. That's why she had gotten Ashley to take notes for her so she could just read them over in the privacy of her office.   
"Who are we going to get to model the spring line? We need something newer than our usual models." Agatha nodded.   
"What about a celebrity endorser?" Someone had commented.   
"Good idea," Agatha spoke half heartedly.   
"What about Tedros Pendragon?" Agatha felt the world around her began going in slow motion when she heard his name. First, she had seen him at the reunion and felt her heart race pick up, then she felt jealousy when she saw him with Sophie, she had felt reminiscent after listening to his songs, and now he was going to be modeling for her company. She had stared emptily for the rest of the meeting.   
~  
"Would you like me to contact Mr.Pendragon?" Ashley asked, noticing Agatha's strange behavior.   
"Uh no I'll do it. Just grab me my phone from my office. Ashley followed her orders and stepped into the glass office. She looked around the desk for her boss's phone. She finally spotted it around the mess of sketch books and paperwork. She picked up the phone and saw that the music was turned on. "Someone you loved" by Tedros was playing. A little overlooked detail suddenly rushed into her brain. Agatha and Tedros has dated! She remembered, she was a sophomore in high school. She was in the same art class as Tedros. The two were table partners for the whole school year, and they had also been partners in ceramics last year. They soon grew close with all the interaction they had to deal with. She remembered Tedros's long rants about a mystery girl. Ashley listened, it was nice to hear about love, as her love life was virtually nonexistent in high school. It was early April when Tedros had gotten her to help him with a plan. Ashley was excited when she learned what it was. She and Tedros went to school extra early. They had switched out Agatha's padlock for one that looked exactly the same. During brunch, when Agatha was getting breakfast Ashley had snuck back into the hallway and filled Agatha's locker with rose petals. Tedros and her got out of their 4th periods early to set up in the cafeteria. Tedros has gotten some help to hook up the giant banner. Ashley had ran back just before the bell to switch the fake padlock for the real one. She ran back to the cafeteria as the bell rang. She stayed in her position, hiding behind a crowd of people waiting for the music to start. Agatha stepped into the cafeteria and the music started playing. Kiko handed her the first rose, then more and more people began to hand her roses. I stepped out from my position with a little basket full of rose petals, I told her to follow me as I left a trail of petals. More and more people handed her roses until she had 11. We had set this up specifically so Tedros could give her the final rose when he asked. With the 11th rose in her hand, I sent a signal up to Christopher who released the banner. Tedros stepped out from behind the giant sign and handed her the rose as he asked her "so what do you say?" I was excited, even if she said no, not that she was, everything had gone according to plan. Luckily, she said yes. It was probably the cutest thing I had ever seen. I was so happy to be a part of it. Tedros looked happier than ever, he didn't even seem like that when he was dating Sophie. I was happy for my friend. Me and Tedros have stayed in touch. I would always text him in my boring classes about how much they suck. He would help me with anything I needed whether it was life advice or school advice. He came to graduation, my dad wasn't present in my life, so I was thankful for him. He was like a big brother to me. I was about to walk into the meeting room when I had a great idea. I quickly shot Tedros a text.   
Say yes  
Yes?  
Not to me idiot  
Then who?   
Agatha  
What?  
She's gonna ask you to model for our company  
I'm not a model  
Who cares  
Me   
Well I don't care. You're doing it   
Who do you think you are   
Just a girl with a blackmail folder on my favorite singer   
Fuck you  
No thanks, fuck Agatha instead   
Ajsjkskdl  
K bye I have to get back to my job  
~  
I was playing my guitar in my backyard when I got a text from Ashley. She was like a little sister to me, we hadn't texted in a while so I was surprised when I got a message from her.   
Say yes  
Yes?   
Not to me idiot  
Then who?   
Agatha  
What?  
She's gonna ask you to model for our company  
I'm not a model  
Who cares  
Me   
Well I don't care. You're doing it   
Who do you think you are   
Just a girl with a blackmail folder on my favorite singer   
Fuck you  
No thanks, fuck Agatha instead   
Ajsjkskdl  
K bye I have to get back to my job  
That little minx. Not going to lie I was thankful for the heads up but she didn't have to say that. I'm pretty sure she knew "lookalike" was about Agatha. My phone dinged again. I was expecting another weird message from Ashley, but it wasn't her  
Maybe: Agatha  
Hey Tedros, this is Agatha. I know this might seem weird but are you willing to come down to my office to model for our spring line. It's ok if you can't.   
I would love too, just send me the date and address and I'll see you there   
Thank you so much, does tomorrow at 12 work for you?  
Yeah that would be fine  
Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. The address for the building is 1639 mariposa lane  
Ok thank you, see you tomorrow Agatha  
Goodbye Tedros   
My heart was racing. Just her texting out my name was enough to give me cardiac arrest.   
~  
It was barely 2:30 but I felt like I had to go home. Texting Tedros was more than enough that my heart could handle. I shoved my laptop, cell phone, and sketch book into my purse, I grabbed my coat from the coat rack and headed out.   
"Ashley can you cancel the rest of the meetings I have today? I'm heading home early."  
"Do you feel alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired, I'll see you tomorrow at the shoot."  
"Goodbye miss, get some rest,"  
Agatha had never felt better about being the boss of her own company. She got in her car and drove home. The drive was like 45 minutes long. Agatha couldn't wait to get home and sleep in Gabriel's arms. He didn't have any shoots today so she would be able to take a nice long nap with her soon to be hubby. She unlocked the front door to their apartment. She placed her keys in the bowl and walked through the kitchen. There was an open bottle of wine and two half empty glasses. This can't be happening.

🛑❌This is gonna get a lil rated R not like anything explicit but like it mentions inappropriate topics for anyone who hasn't taken sex ed❌🛑

She heard a moan from her bedroom. She walked through the hallway that led to their room. She saw a red thong that was most definitely not hers next to a pair of boxers. There was a red lacy bra on the door handle. She pulled it off and turned the door knob. She knew what she was about to see. She pushed the door open and was met with a blonde girl riding her fiancé.   
"Gabriel what the fuck are you doing!" The girl quickly got off and wrapped herself in the white sheets.   
"Agatha, baby, I can explain," Gabriel said as the girl ran out covering her naked body with her hands as she grabbed for her clothes.   
"Explain what? That I didn't just see you with your dick in another girl. I'm just hallucinating right?"  
"I- I-"  
"Save it, I don't want to hear your stupid excuse. And you know what? Get the fuck out of my apartment!"  
"I'm not leaving until you listen to me,"   
"Fine I'll leave. I'll be back tomorrow and your pitiful ass better be out of here by the time I get back. I want you and all your stuff gone. The lease has my name on it. If you don't want to leave I'll easily get my lawyer up here to make you get out. Agatha was about to slam the door in his face when she turned back around. She threw the silver engagement ring at his face.   
"Give it to your little bitch. The wedding is off!"  
Agatha walked out of the apartment, not even bothering to look back. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she got into her car. She drove to the only place she knew she would be welcome with open arms 24/7. She parked her car and ran up the steps. She knocked on the door. Callis opened the door to see her daughters distraught face.   
"Agatha?" Agatha just hugged her mother and sobbed into her arms.   
"Can I stay for the night?"  
"Yeah, go on upstairs to your room, I'll bring you a tea. Agatha walked up the stairs defeated.  
~  
"If you want, we can postpone book night for another day. Your daughter clearly needs you." Guinevere got up from her spot on the couch. She gave Callis a hug goodbye and left the house. Callis and Guinevere had began book night 2 years ago. It happened twice a month. It was a way for them to escape their busy lives and just relax with a good novel. Callis and Guinevere were practically best friends. They had been neighbors for 10 years. It wasn't surprising that a friendship had formed. Callis headed to the kitchen to heat some water for tea. After a few minutes the teapot was whistling. Callis served the hot water into a mug and put the tea bag in. She added some sugar and took it upstairs to her daughter. She opened the door of Agatha's old room and left the tea on the nightstand. Callis knew her daughter, she knew Agatha wouldn't talk about it till tomorrow.   
~  
Agatha was crying on her bed. Men are the worst. The only two relationships where she thought she was in love had ended in the same way. Both of the men she loved had cheated on her. She needed to vent. She picked up and scrolled through her contacts. She was looking for Sophie. She scrolled through until she got to 'S' Sophie was at the bottom of the list right above the T. Usually this wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that Agatha's blurred vision had caused her to accidentally dial Tedros. She didn't realize this. She was too caught up in emotion. Someone on the other end of the phone answered.   
"Is there something wrong with me. Am I unlovable? Sophie, Gabriel cheated on me. I thought we were going to be together forever but he went and shoved his dick into someone else. Why does this happen to me. The only two men I've loved both ended up cheating on me. The wedding is off. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him again. This is a horrible thing, and maybe my mind is hella fucked up but this just made me realize that I love Tedros, I can't tell if i'm having real feelings for Tedros or if im just getting caught in nostalgia but ugh my mind and heart are arguing so hard right now."  
"Agatha?" With her emotions vented she finally noticed the male voice on the other side of the call. She checked the contact. It was Tedros. Fuck Fuck Fuck this could only happen to me.   
Agatha faked a laugh before hanging up. She groaned into her pillow. She couldn't believe she had just told her ex about her catastrophic love life. She was about to call Sophie when she realized that Sophie was in San Francisco, where she was sure was still morning according to time zones. She tried to sleep but couldn't. Eventually she gave up on that and turned the lights in her old room back on. She wandered around exploring the room of her adolescence. She was examined her bookshelf. She rubbed her finger on top of the books when she realized how dusty they were. Agatha couldn't sleep so she decided to clean. (A/N idk about you but when I'm sad or bored I clean and reorganize. In this case, Agatha's both.) Agatha took all her books out of the bookshelf and decided to reorganize. Teenage Agatha had ordered them by relevance and series. Agatha dusted all the books off with an old t shirt and did the same to her bookshelf. She had started to put them back in by height and series. She had finished with 2 shelves when she had gotten to the PJO series. This series held a special place in her heart. It was the series that started her fangirl life. She had just dusted off Mark of Athena when she saw a lump in between the pages. She opened the book to the spot with the lump and saw a rose in it. There was a little white paper attached to  
that read "will you go out with me?" She smiled fondly at the memory. Her relationship with Tedros was so innocent. She couldn't believe their relationship was ruined with a stupid kiss. She finished reorganizing her books and placed the rose delicately on top of her books. She looked through her drawers where she found an old sketchbook. This could work as inspiration, she flipped through the pages and found a few designs that captured her attention. She flipped through at a quick pace until she got to a drawing of Tedros wow I was obsessed with him the drawing was in black and white. It was carefully shaded and looked so realistic. Agatha put the sketchbook into her purse. The rest of the night was a blur. It was around 6:30am when Agatha realized she hadn't slept. She was up all night doing God knows what. She decided to take a hot shower to wake her up and to wash the disgust from Gabriel away. Agatha stepped out of the shower and walked into her old closet with a towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her head. She looked through all the clothing items. Hopefully she could find something that still fit. She scrounged around until she found an outfit that fit and that was appropriate for the season. It was a hot spring afternoon so Agatha decided on some high waisted jean shorts and a cropped turtleneck halter top. She put her old ratty white converse on and headed to the bathroom to do her hair. Her hair was longer than it was 10 years ago. She was too lazy to do anything with it so she just brushed it out and pinned back the two front pieces so her hair wouldn't be in her face. Agatha stared in the mirror and realized she was smiling like crazy. Why? Agatha wasn't sure but maybe it had to do with the fact that she was single, or maybe the fact that she realized she may have a chance with Tedros. That boy had been making her heart do somersaults since the day she saw him at the reunion. Agatha didn't know if it was all the memorabilia she had discovered or maybe the fact that being at her old high school had triggered some feelings that she had pushed down. She looked like a giddy teenager but she loved it. Not being with Gabriel had given her a positivity boost. Maybe she hadn't truly loved him. Who knows? (A/N meeeeee:)) Agatha checked the time. It was 7:27am. Agatha had time to eat breakfast. She walked down the stairs, definitely did skip. She had it made it the kitchen where her mom was already cooking up breakfast. Callis was surprised. Last night her daughter came home crying and defeated and now she's here smiling and being positive.   
"Good morning mom,"   
"Good morning..."  
"What's for breakfast?" Agatha took a seat at the kitchen island.   
"Waffles, your favorite."  
"Yum, thanks mom,"  
"Yeah no problem honey, I need to make a call I'll be right back."  
~  
"Is Agatha alright?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Sophie, she's your best friend, she tells you everything right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Yesterday Agatha came home she was crying and distraught, and now she's smiling and being happy. Did she call you? Or maybe text you about anything?"  
"No, and if she did, I wouldn't have been able to answer. I was on a plane for most of the day yesterday."   
"Oh well, I guess I'll see you later, bye Sophie,"  
"Bye Miss Woods,"  
Callis hung up the cellphone. Sophie was her best bet for information and now that lead has gone cold. She walked back into the kitchen to see Agatha eating her waffles. Callis sat down to eat with her daughter. They both finished their breakfast. They talked and laughed for a little way before Callis had to go. She had an early surgery.   
"You go ahead mom, I'll clean up," Agatha began picking up the dishes and placing them in the sink.   
"Thank you," she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before running off to her car.   
~  
Agatha finished cleaning in about 15 minutes. She checked the time, it was 8:12. She grabbed her purse and headed out to the office. The drive to the office was a fun one, at least for 28 year old Agatha. She sung out to her favorite songs. She arrived at the building with a smile on her face, this was strange because Agatha was usually not a morning person. She was nice but she always had a scowl on her face before 12 and especially before her morning coffee. She greeted everyone she saw as she passed through the building to get to her office. She reached her office and began working on some new sketches. Her old sketch book had given her some inspiration for some new designs. She was so caught up in her little world that she didn't realize it was 12:23. The boss was late. She grabbed her sketch book and phone and headed down the floor of designers. Her footsteps were heard from across the room. Thankfully she was wearing converse and not heels. She made it to the modeling set in about 5 minutes. She was out of breathe but she feigned relaxation. Agatha walked over to the directors chair with her name on it. She took a seat as some of the regular models began to walk to the stage. She blocked out everyone and focused on the sketch book in her lap. She was so engrossed in her design that she didn't notice the blonde behind her. There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was faced with two deep blue eyes. They looked familiar but not comforting. She stared Gabriel in the face.   
"I guess you didn't get the memo. I'll have Ashley send it to you later." Agatha turned back around in her seat. She didn't want to deal with this. She was about to her back to sketching when Gabriel gripped her arm, hard.   
"We need to talk," he spoke through gritted teeth, the anger clear in his eyes.   
"Gabriel you're hurting me," Agatha muttered back, trying to pull away from his grip while not causing a scandal.  
~  
Tedros walked into the office building. It was a tall building, Tedros didn't know what to expect. The lobby was decorated in a minimalistic black and white style, there were small decorating pieces in gold that accentuated the black and white perfectly. This is definitely Agatha. He asked the receptionist where to go and she gave him directions. He followed them but still ended up getting lost. Fortunately he found a bathroom, he didn't have to pee he was just nervous. I mean Agatha was single, but she was hurting. She also said she loves him. Not loved, love. She also said she was confused but that still meant he had a chance right? (A/N he most definitely does) he observed himself in the bathroom mirror, he had not worn anything fancy, he was just wearing a blue and red flannel with some jeans and some white converse. (A/N ;)) I mean it was a fashion company but they were gonna dress him so what's the point of dressing up? He took a final breath and walked down to the studio. He arrived on set and his eyes immediately landed on Agatha, she looked beautiful as always but something was wrong. She was smiling but there was fear in her eyes, Gabriel clinging onto her arm sure didn't help matters. Tedros feigned a smile and walked over to the distracted couple. Couple?   
"We need to talk,"  
"Gabriel, let me go."  
"Not, until, we, talk!" his grip on Agatha's arm tightened. Tedros could see Gabriel's fingertips turn white Tedros's blood was boiling now.  
"There's nothing to talk about. You shoved your dick in someone else and now this is over,"  
"Agatha please I still-" There was a tap on Gabriel's shoulder,  
"What?!" Gabriel turned around, brows furrowed. Steel blue eyes met sky blue ones. Tedros's slight smirk was the last thing Gabriel saw, well second to last. Without saying a word Tedros punched Gabriel straight in the nose.  
"What the-"  
"Security!" Agatha took advantage at the distraction to rip away from Gabriel's grip.   
"Take him away," Gabriel was shooting Tedros a glare. Two buff guys dressed in all black apparel walked over to the trio. They each grabbed one a Gabriel's arms and began to walk him out.  
"Not me you idiots! He's the one who attacked me!" Gabriel was struggling as he was dragged out of the building.  
"Hey, are you ok?"   
"Yeah I'm fine," she tried to take a hold of Tedros's hand but he pulled it away.   
"Stop being a baby and let me see your hand." Agatha pulled his hand out from behind him and examined his knuckles. It was kind of refreshing to see how their banter hadn't changed. It was the same as their friendship all those years ago.   
"See you're not ok, your knuckle is bleeding."   
"Agatha I'm fine, but are you ok?" Tedros loved that she was selfless but there were moments when she needed to take care of herself. Agatha looked down and mumbled a quick "I'm fine"  
"Lets go get that hand fixed before you bleed on my very expensive set" Tedros laughed as he followed Agatha back into the building. She led him through the humongous building, eventually they stopped in front of the staff room.   
"There should be a first aid kit somewhere," we began digging through the cabinets trying to find the kit. After a few minutes she sat me down on the little couch and began to wrap my hand.   
"Wow, you're really good at this, how?" In a matter of minutes my hand was wrapped in a white bandage and set with some tape.   
"I was raised by a surgeon remember," Agatha cleaned up the kit and placed it back where we had found it. Honestly I had forgotten about a lot of the little details about her life. Being gone for so long definitely changes everything. She sat back down next to me. I grabbed her forearm and examined it. I could see slight purple marks that matched Gabriel's fingertips.   
"That bastard," Tedros was angered to say the least. How could someone hurt his princess.   
"Hey, relax, I'm fine. Thanks to you his nose is broken and I'm left alone." Tedros closes his eyes and took a deep breath. She was right, she always was. Tedros looked at her face and closely examined how she had changed over the years. Her freckles had gotten more prominent and her hair was longer but that was about it. Everything else had stayed basically the same. She still had the same beautiful deep brown chocolate eyes. The same fair skin tone that made her seem like a princess straight out of a story book. Tedros's baby blues stared straight into Agatha's chocolatey brown ones. There was a stay piece of hair that had come out of the Bobby pins. Tedros's hand pushed away the piece of hair. There was a light blush against Agatha's cheeks. Tedros was also affected by this. His pulse was so fast that he was sure Agatha could hear it.   
"Can we talk?" Agatha looked up at his eyes.   
"About what?" She asked innocently   
"About last night, your phone call," Tedros wasn't sure if this was a sore subject but he needed to know.   
"Oh-"  
"You said you might still love me,"  
"Yeah about that-"  
"Wait no, let me say something first."  
"Agatha it's been 10 years but my heart has never stopped loving you. Just hearing your name turns my insides into a mess. I know I broke your heart all those years ago and I know you're heartbroken now but I need you to know that I love you. Maybe you don't love me and maybe it is just the nostalgia but my heart and head still love you. I've tried dating other people but all I could think about was you. I dated as many people as I could to try and fill the void that you left but I couldn't. My heart beats for you and only you. Agatha Goode Woods, I love you and I have always loved you." that's what Tedros wanted to say what he actually said was...  
"You are not unlovable and just because you've experienced a few bumps doesn't mean you won't find someone worthy of you." Tedros took her hand and kissed her knuckles.   
~  
My heart was racing so fast I was sure it was going to burst   
"Come on, we still have a photoshoot to do." I stood up and held onto his hand as I led him to the set. This action wasn't necessary but I wanted the contact. After him brushing back my hair and kissing my knuckles and the little speech, I was sure that this wasn't nostalgia. Yeah it may be a stupid reason but my head couldn't stop thinking of the future I would have had if I had just let him explain all those years ago. Maybe we would be married. Maybe. Soon enough my brain was brought back to reality as we arrived at the studio. I sent him to makeup and wardrobe and took a seat at my directors chair. I dealt with the other models and soon enough it was Tedros's turn to step in front of the camera. Tedros was wearing a loose navy blue button up with the word 'woods' scratched across all over the shirt. The shirt was loosely tucked into some light wash jeans. The outfit finished off with some Agatha original white sneakers. He looked hot to say the least. Agatha was most definitely not drooling. She tried to busy herself with work but she always ended up sneaking glances and ogling over Tedros. Tedros went home at around 3 after he finished with the photographer.  
~  
It was around 3pm when I was sent home. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with Agatha, but my mom called. She said she needed help with something around the house. Tedros owed it to his mom to help. He drove over to her house and was immediately thrown into helping with decorations.   
"Who died?" Guinevere shot her son a glare.   
"No one. Today marks Callis's 15th year as a surgeon and as her best friend, it's my duty to celebrate but I need help with the heavy lifting.   
"I thought you needed help with your fence?"  
"Do you think Lancelot would ever let you fix anything?"  
"No, not really,"  
"Come on help me bring down the good china from the attic."   
Tedros was sweating by 5pm. His mom really knew how to give orders. The party was at 6:30 and looking at the decorations he could tell this wasn't a flannel and converse type of party. His mom sent him to change at around 5:20. He drove home with his thoughts rushing, heart pounding, and music blasting. He drove through the security gate and made it home. He quickly bound up the stairs and made it to his closet. He had to look good. Agatha was a renowned fashion designer and pretty sure that old flannel and ratty converse were not on her fashion approved list. Tedros was stressing. He had so many suits but none of them felt right. None of them felt perfect for seeing Agatha. After trying on 17 different suits he finally stumbled upon the one. It was a navy blue fitted tux. Tedros looking hot was an understatement. The blue brought out the color of Tedros even blue-r eyes. With some black dress shoes the look was complete. Tedros checked the time it was 6:00 he was running late. He got to his mom's house right on time. It was 6:25. A few of the guests had already arrived. Guinevere was pacing back and forth. She was a nervous wreck.   
"Wine glasses!" Tedros flinched. He was coming out from the kitchen when he heard his mom yell.   
"What about them?"  
"I forgot to get them down from the attic. I need them." Guinever has already began to make her way up the stairs when Tedros ran past her.   
"I'll get them. You're the hostess."  
"You're right you're right."  
"I know"  
"How did I get so lucky,"  
"I don't know but I'm great" Tedros smiled and walked down the upstairs hallway. He pulled down the string that released the ladder. He climbed the ladder and stepped into the dark room. Using his phone flashlight he found a box of old wine glasses. Trying not to trip on anything he made his way down the stairs. He was on the 3rd step when she walked in. Tedros's mouth went agape and he lost his balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a lil rushed but I got to excited for the next part
> 
> Thank you for reading.   
I hope you enjoyed  
Vote and comment if you liked it and what you would like to see in the future chapters.
> 
> I would leave it as a cliff hanger but I'm more impatient then you so the next chapter will be posted tomorrow/ later today (it's 3 am in California where I live)  
~T (aka author that is bad at sticking to a schedule)
> 
> 6208 words


	3. Chapter 3: long awaited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I stole a future scene in the book from THAT scene in Crazy Rich Asian (p.s. I 1000% recommend reading the series. It's so good. No book of Kevin Kwan falls short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this looks a lil wack, I straight up copy and pasted it off the wattpad version
> 
> (A/N just an FYI, I, a female, do not know how to write from the perspective a female bc of societal norms. Jk but like also kinda not really ig)

Agatha had gotten a call from her mom about needing fashion assistance. Usually she would handle this over the phone but she was bored and tired so she decided to go home. Just another perk of being the boss. No excuses, just do what you want. She drove to her mom's house and was met with a slightly panicked Callis.   
"Mom are you ok?"  
"Yes...no...I'm not sure.." this was definitely the woman who had made Agatha into the hot mess she was   
"So what's your fashion crisis?"  
"So today is my 15th year as a surgeon.."  
"Congrats mom!"  
"Thank you, anyways...I know Guinevere is going to throw me a party but I don't have anything fancy to wear. The fanciest dress I have is this black one from 5 years ago." Callis pulled out a simple black dress with sleeves that reached passed the elbows.   
"Let's go to my apartment. I have a few sample dresses that you can try." Callis checked her watch, it was 4:30, they had time. A panicked Callis and a laughing Agatha stepped into Agatha's dark grey Audi. They drove to Agatha's apartment and Agatha was relieved that Gabriel wasn't home. They stepped into the modern flat and Agatha led the way to her studio.  
"Can you wait just a second, I have to make a call," Agatha stepped out of the studio and into the kitchen. She had to call the main office to see if they could change the locks. Agatha dialed the number on her phone.  
"Hi, Diane? This is Agatha Woods, I wanted to know if there was a possibility of changing the locks to my apartment?"  
Agatha nodded as the receptionist spoke back  
"No? Well ok, thank you so much." Agatha huffed I guess she was just going to have to find a new place.  
"Why do you want to change the locks? Did something happen? Are you ok? Did someone break in?" Callis rushed over to hug her daughter.   
"Mom I'm fine," Agatha laughed at her mother's worry, "nothing happened just that Gabriel cheated on me..." Agatha's eyes began to water.   
"I found him last night sleeping with someone else in our bed."  
"Honey..."   
"I'm fine mom, it actually made me realize something, something that I'm really thankful for." Agatha smiled, the tears brimming in her eyes. Callis hugged her daughter.   
"Come on we have to go dress you up." Agatha wiped her tears and led her mom back to the studio. The process was a frenzy. Callis tried on 15 dresses and was still unhappy.   
"Can we try something other than a dress?" Agatha asked staring at her notebook inquisetly   
"But its a formal party?"  
"Mom, women can be formal without dresses or skirts."  
Agatha grabbed an eggplant pantsuit off a rack and brought it over to the curtain where Callis was changing.   
"I'm not sure about this,"   
"Come out and show me!"  
Callis looked stunning. The color brought out her eyes and the suit's cut gave her a great form.   
"Aren't I too old for this?"  
"Fashion has no age. As long as you don't show too much cleavage we're all good. Now for makeup," Agatha saw her mom's eyes go wide.   
"Don't worry, Sophie's already on her way over."  
"Thank god because you do not have the patience to work on anybody but yourself."  
"Ha ha," Agatha responded sarcastically, the doorbell rang before she could respond. She was fast Agatha walked over to the door and opened it. Her heart sped faster when she was met with Gabriel's piercing blue eyes. I'm a nice person why does this stuff happen to me   
"What do you want?"  
"This is my apartment,"  
"Not technically,"  
"Agatha please..."  
"You physically abused me today that is not ok!"  
"I'm sorry,"  
"Sorry doesn't fix anything,"  
"Please just let me come in so we can talk,"  
"No, you can grab your stuff but we have nothing to talk about. This relationship is over."  
"It's because of the blonde douche right? Tedros or whatever. You dated him and now you want him back."  
"Are you that thick skulled! You cheated on me! You! I am not to blame here. I loved you! I gave up so much just to be with you and you went and shoved your penis into another woman. Why?! I have no fucking idea! But this mess, is on you. It's your fault! Yours!"  
"You offered me nothing anymore, what was I supposed to do?"  
"Oh my fucking god! I'm a famous fashion designer! I'm sorry I can't pay attention to you 24/7 like some kind of needy puppy! I run a company! I'm a fucking billionaire for Christ's sake! I can't be like that little skank at your beck and call whenever you need some sex!"  
"I know you're busy but still it couldn't hurt to put some effort into this relationship," Agatha laughed,  
"I gave up Paris for you! I gave up my mom for you! I gave up Sophie for you! I gave up priceless opportunities just to make you happy!"  
"I know and I love you for that,"  
"If you really loved me you wouldn't have done what you did." Agatha's eyes were watering.   
"I told you how I had been hurt in the past and you went and did the same thing but 100 times worse."  
"Agatha..."  
"I can't. Get out. Leave, please..." the tears were flowing hard now. Agatha closed the door before Gabriel could respond. She slid down against the black door and pulled her knees into her chest. She sobbed silently until she was enveloped by warmth. Callis wipes Agatha's tears and helped her up.   
"No crying, it's party time!" Agatha laughed. The outfit had definitely given her mom an ego boost.   
"You go change while I wait for Sophie," Callis pushed Agatha into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She had been too focused on helping her mom that she had forgotten about attending the party herself. Would Tedros be there? I mean it was Guinevere who was hosting. Maybe he'll be there. I have to dress to impress. I'm sure he'll look hot in anything but will I?   
Agatha stepped into the ginormous walk-in closet. Being a fashion designer certainly had its perks. She skimmed through the racks but found nothing that was fancy enough for the party but not fancy enough to make it seem like a gala. After what seemed like hours she finally stumbled upon a terracotta cold shoulder dress. It was floor length and complemented Agatha's deep brown eyes. The dress had a slit that stopped mid thigh. Usually she would stray away from clothes like this but tonight, she had someone to impress. She found some gold heels to go with the dress. To keep the theme going Agatha picked out some gold hoop, they were a good size, you know the saying "the bigger the hoop the bigger the hoe," and right now Agatha felt the urge to be a hoe [ im (not) sorry😏] She chose a small golden clutch to complete the look. She looked in the mirror and was impressed with her look. She look hot as fuck. She walked down the hall with a confidence boost like no other. She was met with her mother in the middle of the makeup process. Sophie was applying lipstick to her mom's mouth. Both of them went slack jawed when they saw Agatha.   
"Is that my best friend? Or is that her hotter better dressed sister?" (*cough* girl version of Lance to Keith? *cough*)  
"Ha Ha very funny" Agatha rolled her eyes at Sophie's comment but she was jumping with joy on the inside.   
"Are you ready to go mom?"  
"Yes, let me just finish applying her lip,"   
Agatha sat down on the couch as she waited for Sophie to finish her moms makeup. Agatha was scrolling through her twitter when she came across a drama account. It was a picture of Gabriel out to dinner with another woman. She swiped to the next picture and saw them kissing. The caption of the post read "Mr. Model is actually Mr.Cheater. Gabriel Parker aka Agatha Woods' future hubby was seen at "El Candelero" (the candle holder in spanish. It's weird but it has a nice ring) yesterday with a mystery woman. There are rumors spreading that the blonde is none other than Sophie Evilé, Agatha's best friend and top model. Agatha laughed it off at first but then she started doubting. Agatha had gotten caught up in doubt when her mom walked into the living room, followed by Sophie. Seeing Sophie's face cleared up the doubt. Her best friend had changed, plus the other girls hair was bad to Sophie long and luxurious blonde locks.   
"Wow! Mom you look amazing!"  
"Thank you," Sophie responded. All 3 of the women laughed.   
"Ready to go?"  
"All set." Agatha stopped. Hang midway turning the door knob.   
"I forgot my purse in the bedroom. Can you grab it for me please?" Agatha pleaded giving Callis her best puppy dog eyes. Callis grumbled but complied.  
"Look at this. I'm dying." Agatha turned her phone to show Sophie the tweet. She laughed when she saw Sophie's eyes widen.   
"What?!" Sophie yelled. It was at this moment when Agatha remembered she hadn't told Sophie about the whole cheating thing.   
"He he well you see...Icaughtgabrielcheatingonmewithsomerandomgirlliketwodaysagoandnowwe'rebrokenupandIaccidentallytoldTedrosinsteadofyouandhemodeledformeandIthinkImightbefallinginlovewithhimagainbutimscaredbecausewhatifwedon'tworkoutlikewedidtenyearsagoalsotedroswroteasongaboutme."  
"Slow down and repeat everything you just said but with breaks between each word." Agatha took a deep breath before repeating herself.  
"I caught Gabriel cheating on me with some random girl like two days ago. I caught them in our bed having sex. So now we're broken up, I called off the engagement. I was going to call you but I accidentally called Tedros instead and I told him that I might still have feelings for him then he came to model for me today and he looked hot. And he saved me from Gabriel. He punched Gabriel in the nose when Gabriel grabbed onto my arm and wouldn't let me go. Then I took him to get his fist wrapped up, but while we were there we had a moment or well, moments. He pushed hair out of face, he kissed my knuckles, and we held hands and my god was I blushing so hard."  
"Honey, you sound like a fucking school girl," Sophie laughed at her friend's recount of the events.  
"Shut up," Agatha laughed, she honestly did sound like some type of school girl cliche.  
"Agatha we have to go! I'm the guest of honor and I'm running late!" Callis basically ran out of the bedroom and straight out the front door throwing Agatha's purse at her, "Either you hurry or i'm leaving without you!"  
"I guess I better go,"   
"You better finish the rest of that story!"  
"I will, bye!" Agatha walked out the door grabbing the keys as she made her exit.   
~  
It's oddly satisfying seeing my best friend and my ex get together. I get that makes sound like a psychopath or something but Tedros is the best thing that happened to her and she is the best thing to happen to him. I was packing up all my makeup when I got bored. It had been about 3 months since i've been at Agatha's place. Now that I think about it, I haven't been at Agatha's place since she moved in with Gabriel. Don't tell anyone but I did explore through Agatha's stuff, specifically her clothes and such. I started out in the studio, empty handed but soon enough I ended up in Agatha's bedroom with a handful of clothes to "borrow" from Agatha. I will neither confirm nor deny the following statement but I may or may not have been dancing around in a poofy pink ball gown when I saw something glinting on the floor. Bending down in a dress was hard so I got out of it first before reaching for whatever glinted underneath the bed. I bent down to pick it up and my stomach dropped. It was Agatha's engagement ring. The bastard actually did it. There was something else behind the ring. It was a small navy blue box. What can i say? My curiosity got the best of me. I pulled it out from under the bed and my heart drop as soon as the box hit the light. I knew were this box was from. It was the corsage box that Tedros had given Agatha all those years ago. Now I NEED to know what's inside I slowly cracked open the old dusty box and my heart dropped as soon as I saw the contents and my heart dropped. Not only because the corsage was still there, aged but intact. Surprisingly, the box was also filled with polaroids. The box was overflowing with candid of the couple. There were even some with Sophie. There was one from their first date. There was one where Agatha was drenched in water, she was standing outside the Nymph Cafe. Sophie's heart clenched. She was suddenly transported to the past, 10 years in the past to be exact. She was transported to the day in the polaroid. She was on a nice date with Hort when she spotted them being happy and laughing. They had broken Sophie's heart and now they were out in public mocking her. In reality, they weren't but Sophie couldn't help but feel that back then. Her anger was fresh and scolding. Everything and anything involving the couple made her blood boil. Sophie suddenly felt like an outsider staring at her younger self trying everything in her power to destroy her best friend's happiness. Sophie felt helpless watching her 17 year old self. She had tried her hardest to change and she did. She was no longer the girl in her memories but her heart and mind couldn't help but try to convince her she was still the malicious girl from 10 years ago. A clank on the floor brought Sophie out her thoughts. She opened her eyes and found herself in front of a mirror. She stared at her reflection in front of her and smiled. She was changed, she wasn't her anymore. Sophie was a successful adult. Sophie picked up the lipstick tube that had fallen and packed up her stuff. She walked out, bags in hand, leaving behind the ring on the nightstand. What she didn't leave behind was the box. This tiny box that held so many memories. Sophie knee she could use this to get her best friends back together again. They needed to be together. They deserved happiness after everything Sophie put them through.   
~  
The drive to the party was giving me anxiety. Seeing my first love for a work thing was fine but i'm seeing him as his mother's friend's daughter was...different. She didn't have to act like Agatha Woods, CEO of her own company. She also felt awkward about seeing guinevere. They had only dated officially for like a week so she never had the chance to meet her as Tedros' girlfriend. She probably only knew agatha as the girl who had broken her son's heart. Callis pulled into the driveway of her home and Agatha's heart pulsed faster. Both ladies stepped out of the dark blue vehicle and began the walk to the party next door. They had reached the front gate when Agatha got a call. Callis turned to stay with her daughter but Agatha shooed her into the party before she started doubting herself.   
"Hello?"  
"Agatha I am so sorry"  
"For what?"  
"For everything that happened 10 years ago"  
"You apologized 10 years ago why are you still hung up on this?"   
"Because I was snooping and I found a box with a bunch of pictures of you and Tedros and sometimes me and I feel so bad for being friends with the person who ruined everything for you."  
"Sophie it's ok. I've moved on from that. Is that all you wanted to say?"  
"Nope! I also wanted to mention that I got set up some tours of possible houses for tomorrow at 10 am. Byeeeee!"  
Sophie hung up the phone without letting Agatha get a word in. She definitely knew Agatha would grumble and make excuses. Agatha grumbled until the last porch step when she faked a smile to greet the guests. She stepped through the dark oak wood doorway and her heart did a backflip. There he was. He look as beautiful as ever. Agatha didn't get a good look at his outfit because of the giant dusty cardboard box he was carrying but man was the face enough. The look of concentration and the light sheen of sweat made the room feel hot. He hadn't noticed her until he had reached the lower part of the stairs. Their eyes met and he stumbled a little bit. Agatha felt a little proud. It was always funny to see how fumbly he got around her. He gave her a little smile before rushing to the kitchen. Agatha 'needed' a 'drink' so she followed close behind. (A/N If you were born between the years of 1999 - 2018, you should not be drinking) She grabbed a glass of wine, took a sip to gain some confidence and headed over to him, "need some help?"  
~  
He hadn't gotten a good view of her from the doorway but now with this beauty standing right in front of him, he felt like he was in heaven. Her voice was melodic, her smile was enchanting, her eyes enchanting, her lips enticing, her hair was fluffy, her dress was beautiful, this girl was really going to end his life. Oh and don't get him started on her personality, she was physically beautiful but her insides were made of pure gold. No one had a soul quite like hers. Tedros feeling nervous was an understatement. The previous awkwardness had left but there was still some shyness. They were both blushing like lovesick teenagers.   
"Yeah, I could use some help," Tedros smiled and handed her a dry hand towel. Their fingers touched and this may just be Tedros' inner romantic but he could have sworn that he felt sparks. After a minute or so the two fell into a natural conversation and rhythm. They finished dusting off the 20 or so glasses and began to pass them out to the guests. Agatha handed each a wine glass while Tedros followed close behind pouring from a small selection of wine that his mother had chilled. (A/N Don't drink till you're 21. I will be very upset if you drink while underage. >:( <— me if you do something bad)  
After all the guests had been served, Agatha and Tedros each grabbed a glass for themselves. Tedros topped off Agatha's drink before pouring himself some. They clinked their glasses before taking a sip. Well, Agatha took a sip. Tedros was so nervous that he downed the whole thing in one gulp. He poured himself another glass when an old woman came up to the two of them. It was Mrs. Roshni from across the street.   
"Oh my look how big you've gotten!" The frail woman exclaimed.   
"You've grown up so much! I remember when you were just this big," the woman made a gesture with her hands to show that she knew Tedros from infancy, "now you're taller than me!" The old woman then turned to look at Agatha.   
"Is this your girlfriend? She's so pretty! I'm Claire Roshni, nice to meet you,"   
~  
"Hi Claire, I'm Agatha and I think you've misunderstood, I'm not his girlfriend." Agatha feigned a smile. A part of her wanted to say yes and admit to all her feelings right then and there but the other side of her realized that they hadn't even had a full on conversation about anything yet.   
"Oh silly me! I thought you two were dating by the way you looked at each other. My old eyes must be deceiving me," Agatha's heart pounded, shit! Am I that obvious?!  
"Agatha? That name sounds so familiar, where do I know you from?" Agatha didn't remember seeing this woman before, maybe she was just imagining things.   
"Ah ha! I've got it! You're Callis' baby girl! I've heard so much about you. You're mother loves to drone on and on about how wonderful this mystery daughter of her is,"  
"Claire...what have we said about harassing the children?" Claire turned around and was faced with Callis holding two empty wine glasses.   
"I wasn't doing anything!" The old woman exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. Callis returned the smile, "sure you weren't. Can I get a refill on these?" Tedros took the glasses and filled them up with their respective wines. Agatha just stared in awe at her mother. All her life she had never seen her mother with anyone. She never saw one of her mother's boyfriends, if she had any, or friends for that matter. Callis always seemed to be caught up in studying or spending time with Agatha, when she wasn't performing surgery that is.Quality time with a surgeon for a parent was a rare treat for most, but not Agatha. Agatha had spent most of her childhood with her mother. She would go to the hospital with her mom but even outside the pristine white walls of the surgical floor, Callis always found time for Agatha. Agatha smiled fondly at the way ladies chatted. The chatter was interrupted when Guinevere stepped into the kitchen.  
"What are you all doing in here? The party is out there, now go!" Guinevere pushed us all out of the kitchen and into the living room. My heel got caught on the doorframe and I could feel myself heading for the floor. I braced for impact, but that never came.  
~  
Oh my fucking god! I'm holding her in my arms. I'm gonna have a heart attack. Agatha was in my arms. I had caught her before she had fallen. It wasn't on purpose, truly. My fast reflexes were because of all the years of sports. I hadn't used much of my skills from football in years but man am I thankful for it now. It felt like years passed. We were just staring into each other's eyes. I could see her cheeks turning a light pink, which in turn triggered my own face to start heating up. I eventually broke out of my trance and helped her up from the dip position that she was in.   
"Thank you,"  
"No problem," Agatha was about to walk away when I mustered the confidence to do something I couldn't do 10 years ago.   
"Would you like to dance?" I stuck my hand out to her and she smiled and took it. It was a slow song which I didn't recognize. It didn't really matter though. I was with Agatha and my heart was happy. We danced to a few oldies I recognized from car rides with my mom. We were about 3 songs in when my mom cut the music. I was upset, not gonna lie. I finally had a moment with Agatha and she cut it short.   
"Can I have everybody's attention?" There was shuffling for a bit before she had everyone looking at her.   
"I would like to invite my son Tedros to come and sing us a song, if he would like?" His mom held up his old black guitar. All eyes were on me. I couldn't say no. I smiled and walked up next to my mom. I strummed the strings slightly to test it. It still sounded beautiful. I strummed the notes until a song came into my mind.   
~  
Tedros began to strum the song. I fell into the sweet melody of the song. Slowly but surely I recognized the song.   
"Wise men say, only fools rush in," Tedros began the song, his gaze searching for mine and landing upon it  
"But I--- can't help, falling in love, with, you-----" he held my gaze, his eyes holding so much passion behind them  
"Shall I stay?'   
"Would it be a sin?"  
"If I can't help, falling in love with you," I felt the room around me melt away into nothingness. And it felt as if it was just the two of us, chocolate eyes staring into baby blue ones   
"Like a river flows,"  
"Surely to the sea,"   
"Darling so it goes,"  
"Some things,  
"are meant to be," I really hope this was meant to be  
"Take my hand,"  
"Take my whole, life, too,"   
"For I can't help falling in love with you," my heart was racing. He sang with so much passion in his words. Could he still like me?  
"Oh I can't help, falling in love, with you" he sang the final note and I knew I was smitten for this man. The crowd burst out in applause but I didn't. I couldn't. My mind and heart were racing with feelings and thoughts. He thanked the people and began to make his way through the crowd. He was coming straight for me. Oh god he's coming towards me I began looking around for an escape route. If he talked to me right now I'm sure I would expose all my hidden feelings. My eyes landed upon the bathroom door. Jackpot! I hurriedly made my way to the restroom hoping to escape my feelings. The door was just steps away. I was so close to victory I could taste it. Just I was going to grab out for the handle a man swooped into the slightly open door and close it shut. Fuck! I turned back to look for tedros and fuck! he was still coming my way. I need an escape. Yes I understand it's over dramatic at this point but I don't care.   
"Did you need to use the restroom?"  
My eyes landed upon Guinevere.   
"Um, yes"  
"Follow me then" she motioned for me to follow her and headed over to the stairs. I followed her up the flight of stairs and into the hallway. She led me to a room at the end of the narrow hallway. She turned the door knob and pushed open the dark room. She turned on the lights and motioned to a door on the side of the room. I thanked her and entered the dark bathroom. This woman is my savior I turned on the lights and stared at my reflection. There was a slight pink tint to my cheeks. I took a few deep breaths and splashed my face with cold water hoping the color in my face would die down. Luckily, it did. I took a finally deep breath before heading out to the hallway. I opened the door and stepped out. For the first time that night I took note of my surroundings. The window to the right of me looked familiar. Why? I stepped towards it and looked out. Fuck I was in Tedros' room. That view of the window led straight to my old room. I felt we if I was going to pass out. This was a bit overwhelming. I was going to leave the room alone but as I made my way out something caught my eye. In the corner of the room, on the top shelf of a bookshelf, was a crown. (A/N I'm bored of 1st person pov so we finna switch it up) Agatha gently picked up the crown. She felt a surge of emotion as she held the memorabilia in her hands. She set the crown gently back in its place. She walked around the room slowly taking in everything. The panic she felt soon settled down. Maybe it wasn't just her. I mean tedros hadn't removed any trace of her. Maybe this was too picture perfect but she wouldn't be opposed to giving this life another shot. Maybe she could work something out with him. Maybe the two were actually meant to be ~

(To be continued 😊 ) 

I told y'all it wouldn't be bad.   
Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I swear I'll update sooner next time   
~T

(The continuation) ;) haha played you. I'm totally not finishing it there.   
~  
Tedros needed a breather. Agatha disappeared after he sang his song. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he should have waited. He had kind of told her he loved her subconsciously. Did she figure it out. Oh god what if she doesn't like him. What if he read the signs wrong. Fuck. He headed up to the closest sanctuary he could find. His room. He thanked the people he was talking to and bounded up the stairs. He was about to enter the room when he saw the door was slightly ajar. He peeked through the crack before thinking of pushing the door open. Through the crack he spotted someone on his bed. It was Agatha. She was seated on his old football sheets looking at an old picture of them. She was smiling softly and had a tear streaking down her cheek. She was beautiful. She wiped her cheek and stood up. She placed the picture back on his desk and made her way towards the door. Shit he took a few steps back before pushing the door open as if he hadn't known she was in there. He stepped through the door and bumped into her.   
"Ow!"  
"I'm so sorry Agatha. I didn't know anyone was here"   
"It's ok. I was just using the restroom."  
"Oh me too"  
"Cool"  
"Yeah"  
"Um anyways im going to head downstairs. I'll see you there"  
"Save me a dance" Tedros smiled that gorgeous smile of his.   
"I will" Agatha smiled back and Tedros almost melted right on the spot. God she was magnificent. She left the room and Tedros couldn't help but fall back on his bed. He was a weak, weak man. He didn't actually have to use the restroom so he wasted time by scrolling through Twitter. Suddenly he came upon a tweet that made him go red with anger.   
"The wedding of the year CANCELED  
Future Mr.Woods, Gabriel Harper, discoverer to be a cheater. He was seen out and about with a girl, now discovered to be one of Agatha Woods' one models. According to inside sources, Agatha no longer has her engagement ring. More on the situation later, it's not gossip, it's facts."  
That motherfucker!  
He cheated on Agatha and now he's going public with it. Tedros had had enough. She deserved better. He could be better.   
~   
Agatha was chatting with some of her mom's coworkers when Tedros stepped down the stairs. She tried not to stare but it was hard when he looked that hot. He walked over to her,  
"Can we talk?"  
"About what?"  
"It'd be better in private"  
Agatha's heart raced. He grabbed her by the hand and led her through the hall. They stepped out the back door and into his backyard. He led her to the porch swing and they sat down.   
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Agatha was nervous. Was he going to say he didn't have feelings for her.   
"I um, I- I like you"  
"Thanks?"  
"I mean like I like you." Agatha's heart skipped a beat.  
Agatha I still have feelings for you. Hell, they never went away. I get this may be a bad time because of everything you've just gone through but just being in your presence makes me so happy. You make me happy. I love you Agatha Woods. I get that I ruined this in the past but I'm older now and I know for a fact that you are the love of my life. Although, I would understand if I'm not yours. I just had to let you know. I can't hold it in any longer." Tedros had been looking at the bench the whole speech as a way to delay the news but now, as his gaze lifted to meet Agatha's, he felt everything all over again. That feeling of love only she made him feel. Agatha opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead she just acted. She reached her hand out to stroke his cheek. A tear slowly streamed down her cheek. She pulled him in and kissed him long and hard. It had been 10 years since they last kissed and it had felt exactly like that. All the pent of passion exploded and Agatha was overwhelmed with emotion. The kiss felt as if fireworks were going off in her heart. It had felt just like the first time they kissed in Tedros' car all those years ago.   
"Tedros, I love you too. I guess I never stopped loving you either. I tried my hardest to move on and forget you and the pain but all I could remember was the pleasure. Im not to sure about how this will end but I really don't fucking care. All I want to do right now is love you." Tedros pulled Agatha in another kiss.  
"I swear I will never let you go for as long as I live" Tedros wrapped his arms around Agatha pulled her into his chest.  
"Don't be so dramatic." Agatha smacked the arm that was holding her in. Tedros laughed before upping up the antics.  
"I, Tedros Pentragon, vow to never let the princess in my arms out of my grasp, and to hold and protect her so long as we both shall live. Better?"  
Agatha rolled her eyes, "so much better,"  
"Why thank you," Tedros managed to bow as best as he could while never letting Agatha slip away from her. Agatha laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. Tedros may have been being overdramatic about it but Agatha really hoped he would keep his promise. She never wanted to leave his arms. Although he caused her pain, he was probably the greatest source of happiness in her life, other than her career of course, this is 2029 for god's sake. The rest of the party was a blur for both. After the third kiss they decided to head in. They didn't want to spill the news just yet, nothing was official. They entered the house at staggered arrivals. Agatha entered first, Tedros waited a few minutes before following after. They were fairly confident that no one was the wiser. Unfortunately for them, two people had seen them, two very happy people who were very proud of how their planned turned out. Callis and Guinevere gave each other a secret high five, congratulating one another on their small but very important victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all it wouldn't be bad.   
Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I swear I'll update sooner next time   
~T


	4. Chapter 4: misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song(s): Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood - Valerie Broussard  
\- Feelings - Lauv  
• I.F.L.Y - Bazzi

Agatha was awoken due to 2 reasons.

1: the alarm she had set so she could be ready in time for Sophie and the house hunting she planned, and

2: SOME DUMBASS WAS MOWING THE LAWN AT 9am on a SATURDAY. Agatha was pissed. She already didn't want to go house hunting and now, she was awoken by a ruckus. "What kind of idiot chooses to mow their lawn this early!?" She stomped over to the window to see if she could find the culprit when her eyes landed on the most amazing sight. "Wait, that's my idiot!" Agatha was met with a shirtless Tedros pushing a lawn mower in the front yard of Guinevere's house. This was definitely not Agatha's brightest moment. She was basically drooling at the image of a shirtless Tedros covered in a light sheen of sweat, with his muscles bulging with each step. Agatha did not realize just how jacked this man was. He looked as if he were carved out of marble. His rock hard abs, defined muscles, and that ass! Agatha was a mess. She may have grown up but damn, so did he. Agatha was in the middle of her day dream when she heard the engine of the lawn mower turn off. He turned to face her. Their gaze met and Agatha burned bright red. Oh god! He had caught her staring. She shyly waved to the guy before stepping away from the window. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Her face was still hot as she pulled 2 mugs out of a cupboard. She put some coffee to brew and took a deep breath. She shouldn't feel embarrassed. They like each other. She's not being weird. The tea pot whistled and Agatha turned the stove off. She poured the boiling water into the mugs and grabbed the instant coffee. She grabbed the sugar as well and mixed both into the steaming cups. She took another deep breath and grabbed the cups, she began walking over to the door when her hair kept getting in the way. Agatha had grown out her hair during the past few years. Right now it reach her lower back. She was annoyed by it at this moment. She grabbed the hair tie off her wrist and used it to tie her long black locks into a high ponytail. With her hair up and out of the way, she made her way to the door again. She walked to the fence that divided her house from Tedros'. She took a final deep breath before peaking over the fence. Luckily for Agatha, she was tall. Not too tall, 5'7 to be exact. She was the perfect height to be able to see over the fence without needing to stand on her tiptoes. She peeked over the fence and saw him pushing the lawnmower into the shed. It was now newly confirmed that Agatha had a thing for muscular backs. Tedros turned around and gasped in surprise when he saw her. He smiled brightly and started walking over to her.

"Good morning" he spoke with a smile

"Good morning" Agatha couldn't help but melt at the soft expression on his face.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Coffee, want one?" Agatha handed Tedros the mug.

"Thank you" Tedros lowered his head and placed a gentle peck on her cheek. Agatha could feel the color rushing to her cheeks.

"Yeah...no problem.." Tedros took a sip of the warm brown liquid. At that very moment Agatha desired to be the ceramic mug he was drinking out of.

"Well, I have to go. Sophie is going to be here soon" Agatha didn't really have to go at this very moment, but she didn't know how much longer she could last with him looking at her with those beautiful eyes of his and smiling at her with that radiant smile of his.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yes, definitely" Agatha pulled Tedros into a gentle kiss before returning to her own home. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She felt her heart pounding. Why??? She dated him when they were younger, she had been through that awkward lovesick phase already, why was this happening again? She pushed herself away from the door and ran up the stairs.

~

**Hey**

A simple "hey" was what made him wake up at 9am on a Saturday to mow his mom's yard.

~flashback~

It was the night of the reunion. Tedros was feeling inspired so he sent a text. It wasn't much. He didn't expect a reply so soon.

Have you texted Agatha yet?

**Sophie**

Have you?

**No**

Well don't text me till you do

**Sophie**

I'm serious

You need to man up

**Rude**

**I was going to ask for help on a song for her but since you're being mean I'll just do it myself**

No wait

**:)**

Write the song about how Gabriel looks exactly like you. It'll get her to think on her feelings without being direct about you feel

**But shouldn't she know outright **

Trust me, she will

**Idk**

It'll work. I as a female am 100% sure

**Ok then, ig I'll do that**

Yay

Now, don't text me till you're done with the song or you've texted Agatha

~back to present~

His friendship with Sophie had bloomed surprisingly easy. There wasn't any bad blood or weirdness. Being friends felt more natural than being boyfriend and girlfriend. Sophie had been involved in every one of his plans to get Agatha back. She was the one who gave him the idea for the song, she helped him compose his feelings into words, and most recently, she helped him come up with this idea. She had informed Tedros that Agatha would be awake by 10 for their house hunting session. Sophie however, wasn't involved in what he was doing currently. What was he doing? Well, he was outside, shirtless, and mowing a lawn that didn't necessarily need mowing. Why? Tedros wasn't too sure of that either. It just seemed like a good idea to see Agatha again.

<•><•>< time skip 1 year ><•><•>

Agatha and Tedros had been officially dating for a year. Well in a week. Tedros had been awaiting this moment. After the 3 months and 10 years that had passed, Tedros was sure Agatha was the one. He didn't need convincing otherwise. He wasn't so sure about Agatha. In all honesty, he didn't know what made him doubt. Maybe it was his lack of self confidence. Crazy right? A guy like Tedros being self conscious. But it happens. Dating a girl like Agatha him doubt himself. Was he good enough for her? She could have anyone and yet she chose him. And he loved her for that. He loved her for a lot of reasons. He loved that she was independent yet she didn't go all lone wolf and ignore him. He loved that was confident and didn't doubt her abilities whenever faced with an obstacle. He loved that she allowed herself to be vulnerable around him. He loved that she managed to get his guard down so easily. He loved that she didn't choose him over or her career or vice versa, instead she split her time. He loved that she understood when he had to leave for her for some time to focus on his career. He loved that even the littlest details about her made him fall deeper in love each day. He loved this woman, and she loved him.

~

Tedros had been acting distant. He hasn't noticed that I've noticed. We've been dating for a year now. Maybe that's what's caused this. We only dated for a brief period when we were younger. Maybe that's why he's being doubtful. I remember seeing magazines cover calling him a playboy. Was that true? Was I just another one of his toy? No...well...ugh! I shouldn't be doubting him. I love him and he loves me. I just need to clear my head and talk to him. I wonder what Sophie's doing? Maybe she'll want to go out for coffee with me. I picked up my office phone and dialed her number.

"Hey soapy"

"Bye"

"No wait"

"What?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not right now, why?"

"I'm having some worries and I need to destress, wanna go out?"

"Yes! Let's go get mani-pedis and have a spa day"

"Maybe not day, but I'd be down for a manicure. I'm overdue"

"Yay! Come pick me up in 15"

"Excuse me?!"

"You invited so you're paying, and you're giving me a ride"

Agatha laughed, "ok"

"I'll see you in a bit, bye honey"

"Bye Sophie"

~

I don't need a manicure. My nails are always done. But this is a special occasion. Tedros had talked to me about a surprise for Agatha. And this surprise definitely called for Agatha's witch hands to get a makeover. Agatha is a hardworking woman. It's no surprise that she doesn't have the time to keep up with these sorts of things. Which is why I, as her best friend, have made it my duty to make sure her hands look the best for next week. About 10 minutes had passed when I got Agatha's text. She was here. I grabbed my purse and headed out. I opened the car door and noticed that she was biting on her nails. This was something she did when she was really stressed.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"I think Tedros is going to break up with me"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, he's been acting distant and I'm just not sure what to think"

"I'm sure it's nothing. You're just stressed from work"

"Maybe..."

"Come on, let's go get those horrendous nails done."

"Rude"

"Just drive"

Agatha drove us to my favorite nail salon, Princess Nails, of course.

~

Getting your nails done is exhausting. I don't know how Sophie does it every week. Don't get me wrong, it can be relaxing but it's a hassle. I enjoyed myself. I got a fresh set and I was honestly feeling thankful for Sophie's idea. My hands look 100% better now. It also helped me destress and calm down about my worries. I'm sure it was all in my head.

"Can we go get coffee?"

"Where do you think I was going. I can't go longer than an hour without an iced coffee"

"I totally feel you, except you run a business and I just have to look pretty"

"Sophie you do way more than that."

"Eh Im not mad about it. I love my job. Thanks boss"

I laughed. I parked the car and we both got out of the car. We reached the door when I noticed that I had forgotten my purse in the car.

"Shit, I forgot my wallet, Can you order for us?"

"Yeah no problem"

"Thank you"

I went back to the car and began searching. I checked everywhere and I just couldn't find it. I checked under my seat, under the passenger seat, I checked the backseat, I even checked the trunk and nothing. Where the hell was it?

"Aha here it is"

I found my wallet under Sophie's sweater on the seat. I made my way to the glass door. I pulled open the door and saw Sophie making her way towards me.

"I already paid for them. You can get the next round"

"Thank you, I'm sorry I took so long, I couldn't find it."

I grabbed my drink from her hand and we headed towards the outdoor tables. It was a sunny spring afternoon. Sitting outside was a must. It was a Wednesday afternoon so I wasn't too surprised to find the cafe empty. Me and Sophie were talking when I noticed a woman and a man with curly blonde hair take a seat at a table in front of us. I notice anyone who resembles Tedros. It's a curse and a blessing in a way. I hadn't paid much attention to the blonde couple. It wasn't until they got up to leave that I felt my heart shatter. It was actually Tedros. He was another woman. He was out in public with another woman. I felt sick. I needed to go home. I should have trusted my gut. He was being distant because he was with another woman. I guess history does repeat itself.

"I'm not feeling too good. Can we leave?"

"Yeah, I finished my coffee a while ago"

The drive to Sophie's house was a quiet one. I'm sure she noticed too. I just couldn't help it. How was I supposed to pretend that I was ok when I wasn't. We made it to her apartment and she got out of the car.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. That's it."

"Ok, I'll see you later"

"Yeah, bye"

Sophie went inside her home and that's when the tears hit. They came pouring down my face fast.

(We switching to 3rd person POV. Prepare for feels, but not really)

Agatha could feel her breath getting caught in her throat. This was the 3rd time she had been cheat on. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence. Maybe she wasn't good enough. Agatha needed an escape. She couldn't go to her house. She moved in with Tedros a month after he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She put her car in drive and let the road take her home. She made it to Callis' neighborhood. Her mom's car wasn't there but Agatha had a spare. She stumbled out of the car and up the steps. With every step she took, she felt as if she was going to collapse. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her. She barely managed to close the door before she collapsed to the floor. Agatha's heart hurt. She believed tedros was the one. She hoped he would be the one but life doesn't go as planned.

"I need to be strong"

Agatha wiped her cheeks and stood up. She could feel her body tremble but she wouldn't allow herself to cry any longer. Slowly but surely she made her way up the staircase. She opened her old room door and laid on the bed. She stared at the ceiling. She could feel the tears threatening to be released. She blinked and she felt one of them escape. It rolled down her face. Agatha closed her eyes and fell asleep. Maybe this was all just a dream. Maybe this wasn't happening. Tedros would never do this. He wasn't this type of person.

~

Tedros was worried about Agatha. She usually got home at around 5. He called her office and they told him that she had left early. He tried calling her cellphone and work phone but she hadn't answered either of them. He called Callis but she had been at the hospital all day and hadn't heard anything. His final resort was Sophie. He dialed her number and prayed that she picked up. Sophie answered after the third ring.

"Sophie, is Agatha with you?"

"No, we hung out earlier today but I haven't seen her in a few hours. Is something wrong?"

"Well she hasn't come home and she's not answering my calls."

"I would have thought she would be home by now. She dropped me off a while ago and said she was going home because she felt sick."

"Oh god, what if something happened to her."

"Tedros relax, I'm sure she's fine. She's a responsible adult. I'll call her if it'll help you relax"

"Please"

"Ok, bye Tedros. I'll let you know if something happens"

Agatha was all Tedros could think of. Did something happen to her? Did she leave him? Was she hurt? Tedros' mind was racing with possibilities. He was pacing back and forth in his and Agatha's home. Her keys weren't there and none of her stuff was gone. Did she even make it home? Oh god, how long had she been missing. Was she missing? Tedros' heart couldn't handle the stress. She was the most important thing in his life and he wouldn't be able to live with himself is something happened to her.

[incoming call: Sophie]

"Soph-"

"We're you at Café-inated today?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Douchebag!"

"What?"

"You were there with another bitch! Agatha saw you! She's devastated!"

"This is all a misunderstanding,"

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"It's true! The lady I was with is Janice, she's the woman who's designing Agatha's ring"

"Oh my"

"I was there because she finally had the finished version of the ring."

"Tedros you idiot! Why were you meeting with her in public. Agatha thought you were on a date. She thought you were cheating on her"

"I could never!"

"Well you better get your ass over to Callis' house and explain everything to Agatha. She's heartbroken. She might not want to listen to you but if you don't want to lose her again then you need to make her listen."

"Thank you Sophie! You're a lifesaver"

"Tell me something I don't know. But go!"

"I am! Bye"

"Bye"

Tedros hung up the phone call and grabbed his keys. He ran to his car and made is way to Callis' house. He felt horrible knowing that Agatha was in pain because of him, again.

~

There was a knock at the door. Agatha barely had the strength to get out of bed. She opened the door to her room and made her way to the front door. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a disheveled mess. She looked through the peephole on the door and saw Tedros' face.

"Go away! Please!"

"Agatha please! Open the door! I swear it's not what you think. I could never hurt you!"

"It's too late for that, just go"

"Not until you listen. I can't lose you again"

"Tedros,"

"No! I'm not letting you get away!"

"If you won't go then I will."

Agatha made her way up the stairs. She ignored the faint yelling and knocking. She couldn't hear what he had to say. Why should she?

~

Fuck!

Fuck!

Fuck!

Tedros needed a way to talk to her. She wasn't going to willingly listen to him so he needed another way. A smirk crept onto his face as he spotted the old wooden shed out of the corner of his eye. He opened the wooden doors and pulled out what he was looking for. It was an old metal ladder. He leaned it against and climbed up to Agatha's window. He knocked on the glass. After a second he saw the curtains move to the side. Agatha hadn't seen him. He knocked again and she finally spotted him. He gestured up as a way of telling her to open it. Agatha cracked the window an inch open. Barely enough to hear him but not enough to allow him to enter.

"Agatha please let me explain. You deserve the truth and nothing but the truth. Please just listen."

"Fine, but afterwards you're leaving. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Well it all started 7 months ago-"

"7 months!"

"No it's not what you th-"

Tedros felt the ground, well ladder, beneath him disappear. Before he could grasp what was happening he felt gravity take over. He felt as if he was going down in slow motion. He saw his life flash before his eyes. He heard a scream that wasn't his own.

"Tedros!"

He felt his body hit the floor and that was it. His world went black. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know if he was alive or dead. Slowly he began regaining his senses. He could see blurs of different colored light. She could hear sirens. He heard a woman sobbing. He was in and out of consciousness. He tried calling out for Agatha but was told to not say anything. This can't be the end. He couldn't leave Agatha behind with none of the details.

~

Agatha was a mess. Tedros had been in the hospital for almost 3 hours now and still no word from the hospital. He had been rushed into the E.R and was taken straight to surgery. They hadn't told her anything about his condition other than the fact that he was stable but that felt like as if they were sugar coating it. Agatha had watched enough Grey's Anatomy to know that one doesn't fall from a second story window without repercussions. He had been pacing back and forth in the lobby. Another 4 hours passed when the doctors finally came to notify her.

"The family of Tedros Pendragon?"

"That's me" Agatha was praying that he would be fine.

"His condition is stable. There was minor trauma to his head. He was just concussed but nothing more. The real worry was with his limbs. (I'm not a doctor and I've never broken a bone so this is all made up and I don't even know if it's possible)

He fractured his tibia and his left arm is broken in 3 places but nothing that can't be healed with rest and a cast. His surgery went fine. There were no complications with the rods that were inserted. He will probably be back to normal in a few weeks."

"Oh thank god"

"Would you like to see him"

"Yes please!"

Agatha thanked her lucky stars that he would be fine. She followed the doctor to his room. He was asleep when she got there. She sat on a chair next to his bed. She held is hand and felt the tears run down her face. This was all her fault. He wouldn't be in this hospital bed is she had just opened the stupid door. Agatha rested her head on the hospital mattress. It was now 3 in the morning. It had been almost 12 hours since she had first seen him with that woman. Agatha would never have imagined that in just 12 hours her life would be flipped upside down. She decided not to call Guinevere at this moment. She would inform her in the morning. Agatha felt herself dozing off. She was transported back to the moment it happened. She was staring out her window and tedros was just standing there. He was fine. And then suddenly the ladder moved and he began to fall. She couldn't save him. The window opening was too small for her to grab him. She heard herself yell out his name but it was too late. He had already hit the floor. Agatha ran down the stairs and out of her house. She kneeled by his unconscious body. She felt as if she was having an out of body experience. This couldn't be real, but unfortunately it was. She ran inside and grabbed her phone. She called 911 and told them what happened. Soon enough the ambulance was around the corner. They took tedros and her to the hospital. Agatha was a mess. She explained to the paramedics what happened. She could see his eyes slowly opening and closing. He tried to say something but it was incoherent. Oh god, this was her fault. If she had just opened the window a little more maybe he could have grabbed on. Agatha awoke to somebody petting her head. She opened her eyes and was met with a smiling tedros.

"Tedros!"

"Hey" he spoke softly.

Agatha began to cry once more. She hugged him a little too hard.

"Ow"

"I'm sorry, do you need anything"

"Can I have some water"

"Yeah," Agatha poured him a cup of water from the plastic pitcher sitting on the bedside table.

He held it up to his mouth as he took a drink.

"You're such an idiot!" The tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm so happy you're fine but what if you weren't. What if you died. How could you do something like that."

"I'm sorry"

"Tedros I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you hadn't made it"

"But I thought you hated me?"

"I love you, you big idiot. Just because we were in an argument doesn't mean I stopped loving you."

"You still love me?"

"Of course"

"Agatha Im sorry you thought I cheated on you. I couldn't never do that to you. I love you too much. That's actually why I was meeting with her"

"What?"

"Can you hand me the bag with my clothes."

Agatha grabbed his personal clothes from the couch and handed the clear bag to him.

~

After digging for a bit Tedros pulled out the old pants he was wearing. He pulled a small black velvet box from the pocket of his pants.

"Aga-"

"Yes! Yes! Oh my god yes!"

"You didn't even let me finish asking"

"I don't care" Agatha laughed as the tears streamed down her face.

"Can I at least ask the question so we know it's official?" Tedros chuckled

Agatha laughed, "yeah, I guess you can ask"

"Now I forgot my whole speech, give me a second"

"Tedros!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Tedros crackled open the box and showcased the ring to Agatha.

"Agatha Goode Woods, I have loved you everyday for the past 11 years of my life and I will love you everyday of my life until we die, will you please make me the happiest man on the planet by being my wife?"

"Yes, 1000 times yes!" Agatha pulled Tedros into a kiss. They separated and Tedros placed the ring on Agatha's finger. Tedros couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
Vote and comment if you liked it  
Gracias for the support  
Sorry for the late updates but that's my brand😗✌🏻  
~ Tiffany


	5. Chapter 5: The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: Lucky - Jason Mraz and Colby Caillat  
\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/  
(A/N this is a lowkey filler chapter but it do got some plot)

The wedding preparations had begun. Tedros was out of the hospital, with a cast, but no longer in that place. Agatha and Tedros hadn't really discussed how they were announcing the wedding or if they were going to announce it, until last night that is. Last night Tedros had an appearance on a late night talk show. It was originally to promote his tour but when the host saw his cast she started asking questions.

(Flashback)

(I'm going to use female pronouns instead of Agatha. Yes, there is a purpose for this.)

"Im Amanda Styne and you're watching the Twilight Show, today's guest is one of the leading male singers of the year. Everybody give a warm welcome to Tedros Pendragon!"  
Tedros walked out from behind the curtains and onto the stage. He shook hands with Amanda and took a seat on the black pu leather (A/N I legit thought it was called pleather but apparently it's PU leather. I googled it.)   
"Tedros, it's great to see you,"  
"Good to see you too"  
"Are you ok? Why are you in a cast?" Tedros chuckled nervously.   
"Oh my- and are you wearing a boot?"  
"...yes"  
"What happened?"  
"I fell off a ladder"  
"What were you doing up there in the first place?"  
"I was apologizing to my girlfriend"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, so it all started when I got a call from my girlfriend's best friend. She had told me that my girlfriend had seen me at a café with another woman. I'm not a cheater by the way! But this part is important. My girlfriend's best friend was in on it. She was the one who encouraged me to propose. She knew I wanted to propose but didn't have the balls. I mean- guts. Anyways, I quickly drove to my girlfriend's mom's house. That place is like her safe haven. So, I ran up to the door. I'm nervous. I thought something had happened to her because she wasn't answering my calls and she didn't come home. I knock on the door. The reply was late. But when I heard her voice I wanted to tear the door off its hinges. I could hear the hurt in her voice and it hurt me. We talked a bit through the door but ultimately she wouldn't open it. The when I got the bright idea that made me end up in this cast."  
"wow I'm intrigued." The host, Amanda Styne, said. She had been quiet for most of the story. Agatha could feel her heart race pick up slightly as Tedros approached the part of the story that contained his injury. She knew what happened next and it was not pretty, for her and for Tedros. She was watching Tedros from the green room. It wasn't her appearance but she was there to support.   
"Since she wouldn't open the door, and I didn't want to barge in, I ran to the backyard. It's not creepy I swear! We were neighbors during high school. I opened the shed doors and pulled out a ladder. "  
"You didn't!"  
"I did!"  
"Oh my-"  
"I leaned the ladder against the wall of her house. We dated for a bit when we were younger so I knew where her bedroom window was. I'm not a stalker! So I climbed to the top of the ladder and knocked on her window. I don't know why I thought this was the only way to talk to her but I did. She opened the window and she was listening for a bit and that's when I felt the ladder slip out from under me."  
"Oh my god!"  
"I remember hearing her scream my name but it was too late. I had already hit the floor." Tedros directed his attention towards the camera. It felt as if he was staring into Agatha's eyes.   
"Honey, I know you're watching this and thinking back on it, I am so incredibly sorry I made you go through this." Tedros directed his attention back towards Amanda and the audience. Agatha was glad for the little message. He had apologized constantly for it at home and Agatha knew it wasn't necessarily either of their fault but they both regretted their actions that day.   
"I remember being in and out of consciousness during the ambulance ride. After that everything is a blur. I don't remember what happened but from what the doctors and my girlfriend told me, I apparently had surgery. Thankfully nothing majorly horrible happened. I had a minor concussion, a broken arm and a broken leg. I was in the hospital bed when I woke up. I saw her sleeping on the edge of my bed. I could see the tear stains on her face. And when I tell you my heart broke. I felt so bad for being such an idiot."  
"I feel just a bit bad for your girlfriend at this very moment"  
"Me too"  
"She woke up and I was surprised when she told me she loved me. I honestly thought she was going to smack me and then leave, but she didn't. This is where the lady from the beginning of the story comes in. Because plot twist! She was my jeweler. She was helping me design the perfect ring. That's when I suddenly got the urge to propose. And now she's my fiancé"  
"You proposed to your fiancé in a hospital after falling from a ladder?"  
"...yes..."  
"Wow, I love that. I really want to meet your fiancé now"  
"She's here"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, she's waiting in the green room. Do you want me to bring her up?"  
Agatha was going to beat Tedros' ass. How could he just invite her up. She didn't even look camera ready.   
"You heard that folks? Stay tuned after the break for an exclusive interview with Tedros and his fiancé."  
The studio lights turned on and the "live" sign turned off.   
"Tedros, would you like to go bring your fiancé up?"  
~  
"Sorry honey, I know you didn't ask to be on but it happened in the heat of the moment" I felt bad. I should have asked Agatha if she wanted to come on instead of just assuming. Agatha was currently sitting in one of the makeup chairs getting some touch ups done.   
"It's ok, I just wasn't prepared either. I didn't know we were going public just yet."  
"Isn't that kind of funny though, we've been dating for a year and no one has caught on."  
"It's a bit unbelievable"  
"We're back on in 10...9..."  
"I've got to run, I'll see you out there" Tedros headed towards the set and took a seat on the couch.   
"And we're back!"  
"Please give a warm welcome to the future mrs. Pendragon!" Agatha was given her cue and she stepped out from behind the curtain. As soon as she stepped out everyone's jaws hit the floor. Agatha was a celebrity as well.   
"You're fiancé is...Agatha Woods?"  
"Yeah" Tedros spoke breathlessly. He had that goofy lovesick smile on his face when Agatha took a seat next to him.  
"Wow, this is not who was expecting at all"  
Tedros could feel that Agatha was getting nervous. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him and then faced her attention towards Amanda.   
"So, how did you two lovebirds meet? We're all dying to know!"  
"Hehe umm it's kind of a long and complicated story"   
"Well, we're all ears!" Amanda was smiling at Agatha.   
"Do you want to tell it or do I?"  
"You tell it" Tedros had already told the story of their engagement, it was only right that she got to tell a part of the story.  
"Well it all started when I moved to Camelot. I was originally from Gavaldon but my mom had gotten an offer to transfer from the hospital there to Camelot's hospital. She took the offer. We moved before the second semester of my senior year began. I was starting school with no one who I knew. That was until I ran into my old best friend. She had moved from Gavaldon to Camelot a few years prior. I never expected to run into her but I was glad I did. She was the one who introduced me and Tedros."  
"So you guys were introduced through a mutual friend?"  
"Not exactly...at the time Tedros was dating her."  
"Oh-"  
"Umm yeah, so I met him through that. At first I didn't think I would catch feelings. I only thought of him as a friend because he was dating my friend. I tried to convince myself that I was wrong. I held out for a while but ultimately it was inevitable."  
"See that's where we differ, I fell immediately. I understand that sounds horrible in retrospect but you can't control fate."  
"However, we didn't act on it. I could never betray my best friend and Tedros is a nice guy. He could never hurt her either." Tedros was listening but he wasn't. He was staring at Agatha with so much love in his eyes. How did he get so lucky? It was almost as if he was under her spell. Every time they were together he couldn't help losing focus on anything that wasn't her. He wished he could spend every waking moment of everyday just alone with her. He had fallen fast. It was no surprise.   
"That's when the perfect opportunity came up. Oh god that's going to make me sound like a horrible person. Me and Tedros were working on our science fair project in the gym when we caught his girlfriend with another guy. Tedros had ran out and I followed him. I found him in his car. We were talking and that's when I made the first move."  
"Can you believe that! She made the first move! I was surprised. I mean, look at her! She's great! I was thinking that she couldn't like me and then she kissed me. It was at that moment when I knew she was the one." Tedros could see Agatha's cheeks burning bright red. Tedros liked seeing her this way. Maybe he should finish the story.  
"My car was when realized I desperately wanted to ask her out. I didn't say it outright but I implied that I would ask her. She didn't deny. Thank god for that. I would have been so embarrassed. I broke up with my girlfriend and then I came up with a plan to ask her out. I didn't want to be too extravagant before the first date. So I got her locker combination from one of her friends- that makes me sound like a creep but all I did was leave a rose with a little paper tied to it asking her out. The thing is, I forgot to write my name on it. I passed by her locker to see if I could write my name on it but it was too late she had already seen it and me. I remember this moment vividly, I leaned on the locker next to her trying to act nonchalant and I said 'so, what do you think?' And she said 'I'll think about it' my heart dropped down into my stomach. I froze in awe. But then she turned back to face me and said 'yes' I felt my face light up." Agatha giggled from her seat next to me.   
"I still have the rose"  
"You do?" Tedros was genuinely surprised. After all these years she had kept it.  
"Yeah"  
"Wow you guys are cute, I love this story"  
"Yeah...it's about to get complicated so prepare yourself."  
"Ok so Tedros' ex was jealous. It was fine until Tedros asked me to prom and to be his girlfriend. He did it in the most elaborate manner. It started with me finding my locker filled to the brim with rose petals. I remember it being jammed when I tried to open it during our first break. So I tried once more during lunch and I was surprised when I opened it with ease. Then the petals poured out of my locker. I felt bad for leaving a mess but I didn't know what to do with them. There were so many of them in there. There was also no note. They were just, there. Then I walked to the cafeteria alone. I couldn't find any of my friends that day. The hallway seemed strangely empty. I didn't even get to the double doors of the cafeteria when I heard the music. It was so extra. But I loved it. The cafeteria was filled with people, which was usual. What was unusual was that as soon as I stepped into the building everybody turned to look at me. That's when a girl came up and handed me a rose. Then music started playing.   
All I remember was thinking 'what the fuck' but then my best friend at the time came up and handed me another rose. Before I got the third rose a girl came up to me and started making a trail of flower petals and told me to follow her. I did. More and more people handed me roses. I reached the end of the trail when this big banner dropped from the second level of the cafeteria. My heart was racing and then Tedros stepped out from behind the banner with a single rose. I already had 11 and he had the final rose in my dozen. It was at that moment when I should have realized that Tedros was one for dramatics." Tedros rubbed the back of his neck shyly.   
"Awww that's so cute!"   
"However, that invitation was what triggered the complications. Getting asked by Tedros to be his girlfriend caused one of his ex-girlfriend's ex-best friends to get jealous and want to ruin us. Unfortunately she managed to win. She and Tedros kissed and I saw them and we broke up. Looking back I realize that it was a stupid reason to break up but I was young and heartbroken. Tedros had been my first experience at love. So when I found out that he had kissed someone else I was really hurt." Agatha's eyes had become glassy. She looked distraught. Tedros put his arm around her waist and pulled her in just a bit closer.   
"For the record. I didn't cheat. I love Agatha now and I loved her then, I would never kiss another women while dating her. She forced me. Which in retrospect sounds a little illegal but it happened in the past. And while that moment haunts me, I have to get over it. The past is in the past. But after the breakup I was a wreck. I was never a cry-er but that day I cried a lot. Like A LOT. Hell, I cried a lot that entire week. I can hear you people in the audience laughing but I'm serious. I felt like the shell of who I once was. I was wrecked. Anytime I looked at anything I would find a way to tie it into Agatha and start to cry again." Agatha tried to stifle a laugh but it escaped her.   
"Don't laugh, I was miserable"  
"I'm sorry sweetheart" she caressed his hair and gave him a light peck on the cheek.   
"After the breakup we didn't see each other. I went to study fashion design in Paris and didn't look back. I thought I had fallen in love with another man but that wasn't the case. He turned out to be a cheating bastard"  
"I found out first hand when Agatha buttdialed me and ranted about how he was an asshole and that she still might have feelings for me."  
"Shut up" Agatha was burning bright red as she recalled one of her most embarrassing moments.   
"I knew my feelings for Agatha were never gone. This was especially clear when I saw her at our high school reunion a few days prior. That's actually what brought us together once again. I don't think I've realized how lucky I am for Camelot High at this very moment. But anyways, I saw her at the reunion with Gabriel and felt devastated. I couldn't handle seeing the love of my life with someone else. But a little while after that Agatha found out her then fiancé was cheating. They broke up. Then a lot of weird coincidences happened."  
"Yeah, it started with Tedros' song, "lookalike" that's about me"   
Tedros blushed  
"That wasn't exactly a coincidence but the rest were. Afterwards, the marketing team for my fashion line wanted Tedros as a brand ambassador, we saw each other then, for the first time as two single people, then Tedros' mom threw a party for my mom. We were neighbors so they got close. It was at the party when Tedros confessed his feelings for me. Not going to lie, I cried when he asked me."  
"I remember that! It's kinda weird but we, in a way, have our moms to thank for us getting together again. It was after the party when we decided to date. And man, it was long overdue."  
"Wait, you two went how long without seeing each other before the reunion?  
"Uhh 10 years"  
"10 years!"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow, that is amazing"  
"Yeah it really is"   
"Our story is really a case of falling in love at the wrong time."  
"Wow I love your story. It's seems fake but it's not and that's incredible."  
"I guess it kinda is."  
"Well thank you Agatha and Tedros for joining us today and making all of us single people jealous." Agatha and Tedros laughed.   
"After the break, we will be back with the cast of the new movie "nights like these" (idk if its a real movie but the title has a nice ring to it)   
The red light that indicated they were on air turned off.   
"Wow your guy's story was lovely. It was great to meet you guys." The host left to get touch ups. Tedros and Agatha exited the building hand in hand. Today didn't go as planned. Only a small selection of close friends knew that they were engaged, and now everyone who watched the twilight show with Amanda Styne knew they were engaged. The two drove home not expecting the whirlwind of chaos that would come later   
~   
It was the morning after the show. Agatha had woken up to the sun shining through the blinds. She felt Tedros' presence against her back. His muscular arms were wrapped around her waist. It was Sunday, her day off. Agatha had nowhere to be. Why not enjoy this? She turned around in Tedros' grasp. She studied his features. Something she never got tired of doing. She stared at his fluffy blonde hair, his long eyelashes resting peacefully, his soft lips reminding her of every time they exchanged kisses. Whether small or passionate. Tedros' eyes slowly fluttered open. His baby blues were staring into Agatha's eyes. A smile slowly crept on his face as their breaths mingled. He released a soft laugh.   
"Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
"Shut up" Agatha laughed. She tried to get up but Tedros hold on her waist was strong.   
"Tedros."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you please let go?"  
"Let me think about it.....no!" Tedros pulled Agatha back into his chest. Agatha laughed. She couldn't help it.   
"Your breath stinks!"  
"Liar! It does not!" Tedros released her to check his breath. Agatha quickly got off the bed and headed into the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush from its place in the cup. She put some toothpaste on it and began to brush her teeth.   
"Babe!"  
"Yeah!" Agatha called out as best as she could with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
"You might want to check your phone!"  
Agatha exited the bathroom with her mouth still full of foam. She didn't even have to unlock her screen when she saw the massive amounts of notifications on her phone. She opened it and saw that her twitter, messages, and Instagram were all overflowing with notifications. All her social media's were packed. Everyone was either expressing their shock or congratulating them. Agatha did not expect this large of a reaction. She didn't see the big deal with their engagement but the general population thought otherwise. She was pretty sure the majority of the response was from Tedros' fans. She scrolled through her twitter feed and found an alarmingly large amount of "Tedros and Agatha cutest moments compilations"   
"I guess they're happy for us"  
"This is your doing mister"  
"What did I do?"  
"You have fangirls"  
Agatha made her way to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth. Tedros laughed and got up from the bed. He followed Agatha to the bathroom. He rested his head on her shoulder as she finished brushing. His hands made their way around her waist.   
"I am so happy that I'm going to marry you"  
Agatha's face burned bright red.   
"You can't just say things like that!"  
Tedros laughed, "why not"  
"Because!"  
"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Tedros pressed a kiss into Agatha's neck.   
"Tedros!"  
"What?!"  
"Don't stop"  
Tedros smiled wide at his fiancé. He loved the way she got when he was all lovey-dovey. His favorite pastime was probably making Agatha blush.   
"I feel like I owe you my side of the story. All of it. Not the refined version for the cameras."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for right now   
Ahhh it's finally getting good again  
Thank you for reading   
I hope you enjoyed   
Don't forget to vote and comment and let me know what you think is going to happen in the next chapter   
\- I'll see you all in the next chapter   
~Tiffany


	6. Chapter 6: Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no, I don't think I will

The songs in this chapter   
-Lookalike - Conan Gray (mentioned)  
-No Right To Love You - Rhys Lewis   
-Last of Her Kind - Alec Benjamin   
*•*•*•*  
CHAPTER SONG:  
Let's Fall In Love For The Night   
\- FINNEAS  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Tedros' words cut through the silence. An explanation  
"I don't want you to doubt me anymore. You deserve the truth no matter how hard it might."  
Agatha stayed silent.   
"I don't doubt you. I know what you're capable of and what you're not. I know you Tedros. I know you think it's you that I doubt but it's not. I doubt myself. Am I good enough for you? Do you really want me? How could you want me? Why would you want me? But I've learned not to doubt myself. I've learned to trust you and to trust my heart. It's easier said than done but I trust you Tedros. I trust you with everything I have. There is not a single fiber in my body that doubts you or your love."   
Agatha looked deep into Tedros' eyes. She could see the glaze of incoming tears wash over his sky blue irises.   
"You're going to make me cry. I love you but stop making big ol' speeches. They make me feel like a cry baby" Tedros wiped his eyes as Agatha's laugh resounded through the empty home.   
"Come here you big baby" Agatha pulled Tedros into her chest. He was laying in between her legs as she reached for the remote. She turned the tv on to reruns of her favorite show. The two stayed together as time went on. Neither of the pair had to work. Agatha was blissfully enjoying domestic life with Tedros. Their life was good. Agatha couldn't have designed a better future husband than the one she got. Agatha was lightly running her fingers through Tedros' hair, occasionally scratching his scalp lightly as his eyes slowly fluttered open and closed. Agatha turned off the tv. She was ready for a nap too. She was drifting off when the sound of the doorbell resounded through the room. Tedros lifted his head in surprise. He looked around the room before begrudgingly getting up off Agatha to open the door.   
"Hey!"  
Tedros was surprised when he saw Ashley and her fiancé staring back at him. They were supposed to be in New York finishing up the details for their own wedding. Which was in less than two weeks.   
"Hi!"  
"I thought you two were supposed to be in New York?" Agatha heard her old assistant's voice and walked up to the door.   
"Ashley!" Agatha wrapped her arms around the girl.   
"Agatha! It's so good to see you again!"  
"You too! And Charlie! You look as handsome as ever"   
"Thank you miss Woods"  
"How many times have I told you to call me Agatha. I'm not my mother and I'm not your boss anymore." Charlie nervously ran a hand along the back of his neck. After almost a year of leaving the London office, Charlie still had not lost the habit of referring to her as miss.  
"Well come on in, our home is your home"  
"Thank you"  
The couple stepped into the living room hand in hand and took a seat on the couch across from Tedros and Agatha.   
"So, tell me, what brought you two back here"  
"Well, there's sort of something I wanted to ask you both"  
"Shoot" Tedros spoke from his seat on the couch  
"Well first, I wanted to ask if," Ashley directed her attention towards Agatha, "you could please come with me to New York and help me fix my dress. Well not me, but the company where I got it from. I know I had originally not asked you to do it because I didn't want you to have to focus on two wedding dresses but now I really need your help," Agatha simply laughed.   
"Of course I'll help you, I had told you that it was no trouble"  
"I know! I wish I would have listened." Charlie tried his best to stifle the chuckle that was threatening to be released.   
"Second," this time Ashley directed her attention at Tedros, "will you be able to walk me down the aisle? You have been such a big part of my life and I want you to be the one who holds my hand as you hand me over to my future husband." Agatha turned to look at Tedros. She could see the tears starting to well up behind his eyes,  
"You know I've never really had any positive male influences in my life. You've been there with me and my family through thick and thin. Tedros you are my family. You are the closest thing I have to a dad or an older brother. So will you please do me the absolute honor of walking me down the aisle."   
Tedros was crying now. The tears rolling down his cheeks as he gave his answer   
"Of course"   
The tears were now threatening Ashley's eyes as well. Soon she was crying too. Agatha and Charlie just stared at each other stifling the laughs they were holding in.   
"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?"

[some days later]

Tedros was bored and alone. Agatha had left for New York with Ashley and Charlie a week ago. The wedding was in 3 days but Tedros was still in London. He was finishing up some work surrounding his new secret album and preparing for a show he had later that evening. He had one more show the day before the wedding but other that all his time had been dedicated to the album. He hadn't told anyone about it. Not even Agatha knew. This album was especially close to his heart. It was dedicated to Agatha. He had combined all his old, discarded songs about her and the new ones he had written in the past year. This album was, for him, a sequence of his love for Agatha. It started with a song he wrote for her in high school when they first started dating. He was going to sing it to her the day of graduation but unfortunately he never got the chance. Then it would transition into the songs he wrote during his heartbreak. He had released a few of them but he hadn't really connected any of them to Agatha. The final song would be one that he had written just after Agatha had accepted his proposal. The album would be a tribute to her. After all, she had been the one who had encouraged him to continue his music career. She didn't know this but after that day that he had sung his song to her, he knew he wanted to continue the singer/songwriter path. He was lost on deciding what he would do in the future. There were too many options but at the same time there were too few options. Yet she helped him. She was his muse. Through the good and the bad, when Tedros needed inspiration he just thought of her. So in a way, this was a present from her to her. She inspired it so it was only fair that it was meant for her.   
~  
Agatha was surrounded by a flurry of designers. It was Ashley's last dress fitting before the big day. Agatha prayed to all the gods from every religion for this to go right. She wouldn't know what to do if the dress didn't end up fitting right. She had been pretty stressed if she was being honest. Tedros usually helped her destress but he wasn't here. He wasn't here to support her with those little gestures that she loved about him. Like the back rubs he gave her when he noticed her tense shoulders. Or the fact that he was always prepared with snacks and a movie when he knew she had a bad day. Agatha was seriously missing him, but he had a show today in just a few hours. Agatha checked her wristwatch. Ashley had been in the dressing room for almost 10 minutes now. Was everything alright? Agatha heard a door click open. She turned to look towards the hall that led to the mirrors. She saw Ashley stepping out in a beautiful white gown. She had slight tear stains on her cheeks. Agatha couldn't contain her excitement.   
"You look so beautiful"  
"Thank you" Ashley replied followed by a sob. The consultant pulled her aside as Ashley examined herself in the 3 way mirror.   
"Try to keep the compliments to a minimum because we just spent a lot of time in the dressing room trying to keep the tears in"   
Agatha laughed and turned back to the soon to be bride. Ashely turned to face the two  
"Steph, how much time is left in our appointment?"  
"Well, since your dress didn't need alterations I would suppose you have around an hour to an hour and a half left, why?"  
Ashley's smile became a smirk. Oh god what did she have planned. Ashley began making her way to the dressing room,  
"Steph can you come help me?"  
"Sure"  
Agatha raised a brow as the two walked away. She was texting away on her phone trying to perfect the details of her new fall line. She had told herself she would take a vacation but she was lying. Ashley walked out and plopped herself on the couch next to Agatha.   
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Not yet" Ashley turned to look at Stephanie who walked into the waiting area with an arm full of dresses.   
"What's going on?"  
"You're trying on wedding dresses!"  
"Why? I'm already designing my own"  
"Yeah but everyone should experience shopping for their wedding dress"  
"I-"  
"Speechless? I know, now go try on those dresses and show me what you got!"   
Agatha was shoved into one of the dressing rooms. She was surrounded by consultants shoving her into white dress after white dress. Agatha felt as if she was drowning in white fabric. The first dress they put her in was a lacy princess cut ball gown. It had a v-neckline. Under it was a sheer mesh that turned into sleeves. Agatha really liked the mesh but the skirt was a no go.   
"Next!"  
Agatha was then shoved into a tight, form fitting dress. The dress was covered in sparkling beading. The short sleeves fell above her elbow. The gown had a low, open back. Agatha really liked this almost 1920's type dress but it didn't really feel like her.  
"Next!"  
Agatha tried on what felt like hundreds of dresses but none of them felt right. Agatha tried on the final dress in the pile. She stepped out and Ashley's mouth dropped open. Agatha stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it. She looked like a bride. Her eyes started to well up with tears. When she was younger she never understood why ladies cried when they first saw themselves in the gowns but now she understood. She understood the warm feeling arising in her chest. Stephanie came up from behind her and placed a veil in her hair. The look was complete. Agatha smiled at herself in the mirror and turned to look at Ashley.   
"You look stunning!"  
Ashley took out her self phone and snapped a few pictures.   
"Hey!"  
"Just a few inspo pics so you know what to look for when you're finishing up your dress." Agatha chuckled. She gave herself one last good look in the mirror before heading back to the dressing room.   
~  
Tedros was on the plane to New York. He had finished his concert a few hours ago. He got a few hours of sleep in and then made his way towards the Big Apple. He had one final show to prepare for and then he would go on a small hiatus to celebrate his wedding. As the days neared Tedros became more excited but also, more anxious. He couldn't wait to celebrate his relationship with Agatha. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her yet he was nervous that something could go wrong. Given their history of drama, anything could happen. Gabriel could show up or maybe he falls off another ladder? Basically, Tedros was paranoid. He wanted everything to go right for Agatha's sake, not his. He knew how she would get and he didn't want her to feel overwhelmed or stressed. Tedros was just looking out for her, at least that's what he told himself. The flight was 10 hours long. He couldn't bear the exhaustion of sitting in a stuffy airplane surrounded by strangers. Luckily he managed to survive the flight and land in New York. It had been almost 2 years since he was last in New York. He couldn't wait to arrive at the penthouse. The penthouse was just one of many of the homes Tedros owned. When he first became famous, he didn't know what to do with his money, so he invested in real estate. It was currently paying off pretty well. The sky was beginning to get dark. He got in the car waiting for him and drove home. He arrived and took the elevator to the top floor. He entered the room expecting a welcome from Agatha. Instead he was met with his sleeping fiancé surrounded by a mess of crumpled up sketchbook pages, pencils, and loose designs pages. Tedros smiled softly. It had been so long since he last saw her. He studied her face and took note of the slightly more noticeably bags under her eyes. She was surely working herself to the bone. Tedros dropped his bags near the couch where she was sleeping. He took the sketch pad off her lap and placed it gently on the coffee table. He carefully placed his arms around her, one under her legs and the other behind her back. He picked her up bridal style and began walking towards their bedroom. She stirred slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He reached the room and gently placed her down in the bed. He pulled off her shoes and changed her out of her clothes and into pajamas. He wasn't sure how she could fall asleep in jeans. Tedros slipped her under the covers. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before turning off the light and exiting the room. He slept for the majority of the flight so he wasn't tired. He returned to the living room and organized Agatha's sketches. Tedros plopped down on the couch and pulled out his phone. He didn't have reception on the plane nor the car ride here. He noticed he had a message from Ashley from earlier that day. It was a picture. Tedros opened it and was met with Agatha looking beautiful in a white gown. Tedros felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes. She looked amazing. Tedros' fears and doubts washed over him as he stared at the picture. He couldn't wait for his wedding day. If she looked this beautiful during a fitting he couldn't imagine how beautiful she was going to look the actual day of the ceremony.   
~  
Agatha awoke to the smell of someone cooking. It took her a second to process her surroundings. She was in bed. She couldn't remember how she got there or when she changed. That was when the thought hit her. Tedros! Agatha opened the bedroom door and saw Tedros over the counter. He was preparing something but she couldn't tell what it was.   
"Tedros!"  
Before he could respond Agatha started sprinting towards him. She jumped into his unsuspecting arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Before he could even get a word in Agatha began to kiss him all over his face and neck. Tedros laughed and Agatha pulled back.  
"I missed you" she flashed him that beautiful smile of hers that made him fall in love   
"I can tell" Tedros smirked   
Agatha dropped herself from his arms, "so, what's for breakfast?"  
"Waffles"  
"I was hoping you would say that. I've missed your cooking"  
"You can cook for yourself"  
"Yeah but I like to watch you do it"  
Agatha smirked at Tedros. He raised a brow in response and tried to bite back the smile growing on his face. Tedros went back to mixing the batter.   
"If you want to help, you can preheat the waffle maker"  
"Ughhh fine"  
"Thank you for your great contribution"  
"You're welcome. This takes a lot of work." Agatha pushed the "on" button on the waffle maker and took a seat on the opposite side of the kitchen island. She watched as her soon to be husband, and might she add, her shirtless soon to be husband placed a ladle full of batter into the hot waffle maker. Agatha was a grown woman. She was allowed to have whatever thoughts she wanted, and at this very moment Agatha was staring deeply at the waffle. She could hear the sizzle of the batter and couldn't wait to have the fluffy gooeyness of the waffle in her mouth.   
"Close your mouth, you're drooling all over my workspace"  
"Shut up"  
"Not until you stop making a mess while I'm trying to make us breakfast"  
Agatha rolled her eyes and went back to staring at her future meal. If she was being honest, Agatha was scared at the beginning of their relationship when Tedros offered to cook them a meal for their first official date as girlfriend and boyfriend. She had never seen him cook before and wasn't expecting anything too good. However he turned out to be the best chef in the world, well in her opinion. He was cooking spaghetti and Agatha prayed that he didn't ruin her favorite meal. Luckily he didn't, in fact he made the best plate of spaghetti she had ever tasted. She ate more than she would like to admit that day. She constantly asked for his secret but every time he always said the same thing, "I just know you too well" Agatha's answer was always, "what does that have to do with anything" then he would just laugh at her.   
"Tada! Breakfast is served!"  
"Finally!" Agatha was about to dig in when Tedros stopped her.   
"Nuh uh, I made them so I get first bite."  
"Tedrosssss"  
"It's only fair" he smirked and dug his fork into the thick buttery waffle on her plate. It wasn't a small bite either. Tedros took almost a fourth of the waffle. That's a fourth more than what Agatha was willing to sacrifice. Tedros placed the piece of waffle in his mouth and groaned in delight.   
"Is delishious"   
"Don't speak with your mouth full of food" Tedros went into for another piece but Agatha pushed his fork back with hers.   
"Get your own! You already took a big piece of mine!"  
"You don't want to share?" Tedros flashed his best puppy eyes but that didn't work. Agatha was immune to his charms when it came to food.   
"No! I want my own!"  
"But what's yours is mine"  
"We're not married yet!" Tedros' mouth dropped open. Agatha took this moment of surprise to grab the remaining waffle with her hands and run away.   
"Agatha! You're being childish" Tedros groaned and he spun around in his chair. He was met with his future wife standing on top of the coffee table, holding a waffle with both her hands and taking a gigantic bite out of it. She closed her eyes as she released a moan of pleasure.   
"This is really good"  
"Don't speak with your mouth full"  
"You're just jealous" Tedros stuck his tongue out at her like a child, taunting Agatha.  
"Look at who's being childish now" Agatha raised an eyebrow at him. With no warning Tedros got off his chair and jumped over the sofa to Agatha. Agatha let out a scream of panic, but it was already too late. Tedros threw her over his shoulder like a potato sack. Agatha kicked her legs trying her best not to hurt him while trying to be released from his grip but it didn't work. Tedros took a lap around the room with a kicking Agatha on his shoulder before throwing her down on the couch. He didn't do it hard enough to hurt her but she did bounce slightly. He put his arms beside her head and stared into her eyes. He could see her chest rising and falling rapidly and the pink blush spreading on her cheeks. He smirked and leaned in for a kiss, only to swerve at the last minute and take a bite of the waffle that was still in her hand.   
"Thank you" Tedros spoke through chews.   
"Tedros! You got waffle in my hair." One of Agatha's hands lifted from the waffle to her hair, which was now decorated with small chunks of waffle. Tedros took the opportunity to grab the waffle and run.   
"Tedros!" Agatha lifted her head over the back of the couch. Her eyes landed on Tedros smiling and taking another bite just to tempt her. Agatha couldn't help but smile at the circumstance. She was fighting with Tedros over a waffle. She began to laugh as she made her way back to the kitchen island. She took her seat next to Tedros and leaned her head on his shoulder.   
"I really did miss you"   
"I missed you too"  
Agatha wrapped her hands around Tedros waist and felt him flinch.   
"Your hands are cold"  
"Are they?" Agatha smirked. She began to place her hands over different parts of his stomach, chest, and back.  
"Stop it! They really are cold. Agatha started laughing again. She hadn't smiled this wide since she left for New York. It's a little dramatic, the two had only been apart a week yet it felt much longer. It's safe to say that breakfast took a while to finish, considering how childish the two acted when they were around the other.   
~  
Tedros was preparing for his New York concert. He had been doing practice runs and sound checks for almost 2 hours. The concert started at 7 and it was almost 6. He had eaten both breakfast and lunch at home with Agatha. He wanted to spend as much possible time as he could with her. The few hours they had together weren't enough to make up for the week of not seeing each other but it sufficed. Currently Tedros was in wardrobe. He wanted to do something spectacular for his first show with Agatha watching. He had a total of 3 costume changes. A little extra but it added a bit of fun to the whole thing. The first two outfits were plain suits. Nothing special. But the last one was a tad dramatic, even for Tedros. It was a custom designed suit jacket. It was made up of a background of black sequins with a tree made out of gold sequins in the left side of the jacket. He had asked for a custom suit jacket because he wanted it to be special. It was going to be the first concert Agatha was going to be at and the first concert with his new music. Nervous was an understatement. He usually had pre-show nerves having Agatha there as a witness to his love songs made the whole thing more stressful. He really hoped she liked his new music. It was because of her after all.   
~  
Agatha was staring at the messily written address on the small paper. Tedros has given it to her and she trusts him. She hoped she had the right address but from the giant posters with Tedros' face on them she could tell she was at the right place. Agatha was in awe. First, Tedros hadn't mentioned it was a giant arena. And number two, the line was around the block. She knew he had fans but she didn't know he was this famous. Agatha had been so blinded by Tedros as Tedros that she had completely forgotten about the fact that Tedros was the world renowned singer "Tedros Pendragon". Agatha checked the time, it was 6:45 and according to Tedros it started at 7. She got out of the car and was about to dial Tedros when she saw a familiar face exiting through the back door. It was Diego, Tedros' manager.   
"Agatha, this way, we don't want you losing your place because you had to wait in line"  
"My place?" Agatha was worried. What did Tedros have planned? Agatha followed Diego through the flurry of dancers, make up artist, and other administrative looking people. She did not know that this much work went into running a concert. Agatha followed Diego all the way out to the seating area. They came out on the stage. Agatha's heart raced as she noticed how big the stage and the arena were. She had newfound respect for Tedros. She couldn't imagine herself standing in front of thousands of people and singing her heart out to them.   
~  
Tedros took one final deep breath before heading out onto the stage. He stepped out from the wings of the stage wearing a classic navy blue suit. He had three costume changes during the show and he wanted to start it off simple. As soon as Tedros stepped out into the view of the public his ears were met with the roaring of cheers and screams. He smiled and waved at the crowd. His favorite part of performing was definitely the crowd. They just made him feel so loved and happy. He walked over to the microphone in the center of the stage.   
"Hello New York!"   
The cheers grew louder.   
"Are you ready!"  
An echo of applause was brought back to him. He pointed to the band and the song began. He started the concert with a classic, "lookalike". Tedros fell into the melody. He walked across the stage, touching his fans hands as he fell deeper into the music. He came upon Agatha in the middle of the crowd. He stayed extra long looking into her eyes. Before he knew it, the next song was playing. The evening didn't feel long at all. After about 12 songs it was time for his first costume change. He was in the middle of somebody you loved when the lights in the stadium went dark. He had practiced this many times during rehearsal. He tried to keep his voice calm as he continued through the song. He was very cautious of his speeding pulse as the stage hands helped him out of his old suit and into his new one. In a matter of seconds the lights were back on and Tedros was now in a gold velvet suit. He heard the crowd scream louder at the sight of change. He finished the song and grabbed a water bottle. Tedros needed a bit of a break so he did what he always did when he wanted to stall, he talked.   
"Who wants to play a game?"  
Cheers erupted from the crowd.   
"If you can answer a question, I'll autograph whatever you want, AND you get to pick the next song." A bunch of people in the stands began jumping up and down and yelling louder.   
"Hmmmm I pick..." Tedros closed his eyes and spun in a circle before pointing his finger out at the crowd, "...you"   
The girl his finger was pointing at yelled. Tedros walked down the catwalk that separated both sides of the audience. He sat down on the edge of the stage and stuck out his microphone to the girl.  
"What's your name?"  
"Penelope"  
"Penelope, and how old are you Penelope"  
"I'm 15"  
"And do you think you know me?"  
"I'm confident I know you! I'm your number one fan!"  
"Number one fan? That's a big statement"  
"I've been listening to you since the beginning"  
"Since the beginning?"  
"Yes!"  
"Ok then, your question is..." Tedros thought for a second before coming up with his answer, "what was the name of my first album"   
"Easy! Lost in the Woods"   
"Ohhh Im sorry but...you are correct!" The girl yelled, the audience was a mix of reactions. Some people were cheering while other were groaning because the question was an easy one  
"So what song would you like for me to sing?"  
"Uhh can it be one of your older ones?"  
"Depends if I can remember the lyrics" Tedros laughed but he wasn't joking. He wasn't all too good at remembering lyrics.   
"What about no right?"  
"Ahh that's one I do remember" Tedros smiled nostalgically, he turned to the band and nodded his head. They slowly began to strum to the beat of the song. Tedros began to hum the tune and swayed back and forth slightly. He stayed seated on the edge of the stage as the first lyrics escaped his mouth,  
"Day breaks and when I turn  
You're not on my pillow  
My head shakes and then the penny drops,"  
Tedros could hear the audience singing along,  
"Still your t-shirt on my chair  
Penciled hearts on paper  
I try not to think but I can't stop  
And doubt sets in like a storm  
I could feel it coming  
And words echo out yesterday  
Time pushed me to the edge  
The jump was my decision  
I've only got myself to blame"  
Tedros stood up from the catwalk and began to walk towards the main stage.   
"'Cause I have no right to love you  
When I chose to walk away  
I have no right to miss you  
When I didn't wanna stay  
And I have no right to need you  
When I knew what my heart was gonna lose  
I have no right to love you  
But I do, I still do  
Yeah, I still do"  
Tedros placed his microphone on the stand as he continued the song  
"Night falls, I'm wide awake  
Wishing I could call you  
I'm too used to hearing all about your day  
The cold creeps up next to me  
Now we don't share these covers  
But I've no license to complain"  
Tedros scanned the crowd for Agatha. He had been so preoccupied putting on a show that he had forgotten about her for a moment  
"'Cause I have no right to love you  
When I chose to walk away  
I have no right to miss you  
When I didn't wanna stay  
And I have no right to need you  
When I knew what my heart was gonna lose  
I have no right to love you  
But I do, I still do"  
Tedros' gaze met Agatha's and a smile grew on his face. He began to make his way towards her.  
"You know I care, but I can't be there  
To make this unmade bed of roses  
And you deserve to be put first  
I had to let you go"  
Tedros reached the end of the stage and sat down. He hopped off the stage and made his way towards the barricade that separated the stage from the audience. He reached Agatha as he stretched his hand out for her to hold it.  
"I have no right to love you  
When I chose to walk away  
I have no right to miss you  
When I didn't wanna stay  
And I have no right to need you  
When I knew what my heart was gonna lose  
To ask if you're okay  
When I left you so confused  
I have no right to love you  
I have no right, oh  
I have no right to love you  
But I still do  
Yeah, I still do, woah  
I still do"  
With their hands intertwined, Tedros finished the song. He sang the final note and pulled her into a kiss. The crowd erupted in cheers. He could feel the heat radiating off Agatha's face. Tedros pulled back and shot his fiancé a wink and ran back to the stage.  
~  
Agatha didn't know what to think when she first saw her fiancé making his way towards her. It was during the middle of a song so she didn't know what he was doing. But it turned out to be a kiss. That wasn't anything too bad. Agatha was thoroughly enjoying herself. She hadn't heard Tedros sing live in a long time. Every time he opened his mouth Agatha fell just a little harder. Tedros just had a way of portraying such strong emotions through his words. With every song Agatha's smile grew just a little bigger. Tedros was in the middle of another song when dancers came out on stage. Agatha was wondering what was going as the crowd of people wearing either black or gold sparkly outfits surrounded him. Tedros sang the last lyric of the song and all the dancers collapsed on the floor surrounding him. Tedros was the only one standing, except he was in a different outfit than the one from earlier. This time he was wearing black suit pants. The jacket was a mixture of black sequins and gold sequins. The black sequins took up most of the space. The gold sequins were mainly on a small part of his suit from under his left armpit to the bottom of the jacket. The gold sequins seemed to stretch around his body like the branches of a tree. Agatha was wondering why he had chosen to change when the show was about to end. Her thoughts however, were interrupted by Tedros voice through the speakers.   
~  
"Unfortunately the time has come for me to close the show, but before we go, I would just like to sing one final song. This is a song I wrote many years ago when I was young, dumb, and heartbroken"  
Tedros' fingers moved deftly as he strummed the chords of his guitar   
"It's been seventeen days since you left  
Twenty hours and thirty minutes  
Count the seconds every breath  
And watch the road roll out like ribbon  
And maybe she just can't forget  
All the miles they have driven  
Since the moment that they met,"  
Tedros walked towards the end of the catwalk, still strumming his guitar  
"He took her heart  
Into his hands  
Turned into ashes  
Slipped through his fingers  
It tore him apart  
And he couldn't stand  
Watching the magic  
Turn into cinders"  
The lights of the stadium began to dim as people pulled out their phone flashlights and swayed them back and forth in the air,  
"So when you pull away  
Don't let the memories blind you  
All of the things you chase  
Falling away behind you  
Is something you can't replace  
Chained to the love that binds you  
Don't let the past remind you  
She's the last of her kind  
The last of her kind  
The last of her kind"  
Tedros walked back down the catwalk and took a seat at the stool now set in the middle of the stage  
"It's been twenty-three days since they spoke  
And he almost sent a postcard  
In every sentence that he wrote  
Etched like tombstones on a graveyard  
And maybe he just can't accept  
All the strings that needed changing  
The mistakes that he was making"  
Tedros closed his eyes, the words beginning to feel heavier as they left his mouth   
"He took her heart  
Into his hands  
Turned into ashes  
Slipped through his fingers  
It tore him apart   
And he couldn't stand   
Watching the magic  
Turn into cinders"  
Tedros opened his eyes and began walking over to Agatha. He signaled for the security guards to let her through.   
"So when you pull away  
Don't let the memories blind you  
All of the things you chase  
Falling away behind you  
Is something you can't replace  
Chained to the love that binds you  
Don't let the past remind you  
She's the last of her kind  
The last of her kind"  
Tedros slung his guitar on his back and stretched his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up onto the stage.   
"He took her heart  
Into his hands  
Turned into ashes  
Slipped through his fingers  
It tore him apart  
But he couldn't stand  
Watching the magic  
Turn into cinders"  
The two were hand in hand as they walked over to the center of the stage  
"So when you pull away  
Don't let the memories blind you  
All of the things you chase  
Falling away behind you  
Is something you can't replace  
Chained to the love that binds you  
Don't let the past remind you  
She's the last of her kind  
The last of her kind  
The last of her kind"   
~  
The notes of the song faded away as they stood looking into each other's eyes. Agatha could see Tedros' chest rising and falling due to a shortness of breath.   
"I love you" he whispered and then turned to face the crowd, never letting go of her hand   
"Thank you New York!" The crowd exploded in applause and cheer. Suddenly the ground beneath them began to slowly sink. Agatha looked down in fear and noticed they were standing on a lowering platform. Tedros gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He waved to the fans and Agatha followed his lead. They waved until the stage and the fans were out of view. Tedros guided her off the platform and into the tunnel system that led to the backstage area.   
"So, did you enjoy the show?" Tedros asked with a smirk on his face.   
"How could I not?" Agatha smiled, "the singer was very attractive"  
"He was?" Tedros asked playfully   
"Extremely" Agatha leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips   
"My dressing room is this way"  
"Don't get any ideas mister"  
"I wasn't! I'm all sweaty and need to change before we can go home"  
"Yeah, you're right. You stink"  
"Rude" Tedros led the way through the backstage area. They stopped in front of a room with a giant Star with the initials T.P. etched in it.  
"Wow, they have a special room for the toilet paper! How cool"   
"I regret bringing you here"  
"No you don't" Agatha smiled and kissed him again  
"No I don't" Tedros smiled and turned the handle. He pushed the room door open and Agatha stepped in first as he followed.   
"Wow I was not gonna expecting a room this nice"  
"Thanks?"  
"I'm sorry it's just that you're a slob at home"  
"Am not!"  
"Yes you are, don't lie to yourself"  
"I-"  
Agatha plopped down on the sofa that was in the room. Tedros walked over to the rack of clothes and began to get undressed. He placed the suit jacket on a hanger and pulled off the tshirt that was underneath.   
"I was wondering about your suit"  
"What about it?"  
"Why did you pick that design"   
"You didn't notice what it resembled?"  
"A tree?"   
"Well actually...you know what, you'll see in a few months"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means you're gonna have to wait" Tedros winked as he pulled a plain white t-shirt off a clothing hanger and put it on. Agatha played around on her phone waiting for Tedros to finish changing. She was scrolling through her social media when her phone began to get flooded with notifications of people tagging her in posts. Agatha checked them out and they were mainly pictures of her and Tedros kissing during the concert and everyone commenting about how cute they are or "relationship goals" Agatha laughed. She really couldn't see herself becoming used to this.   
~  
"Are you ready to go?"   
"Yep" Agatha stood up and followed Tedros to the door. He held it open as she stepped through. He closed it behind them. He took her hand as they walked to the back door of the venue. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the car.   
"I'm driving"  
"But It's my car"  
Tedros opened the passenger side door for Agatha, like a gentleman. She got in and then Tedros made his way to the drivers side. Agatha turned on the radio as Tedros pulled out of the parking lot. The song that was playing ended and a new one started. Agatha raised the volume and realized that the voice sounded familiar.   
"Tedros It's you"  
"What?"  
"On the radio dummy"  
"Ohhhh, yeah that is my song. I think it's..."  
"Carriage of gold?"   
"That's the one!"   
Agatha laughed, bopping her head to the rhythm of the song. The city was beautiful at night. The bright lights of all the buildings illuminated the dark sky. She had been here a week and was still in awe of the beauty from within the city. Well, I'm certain. There were certain parts Agatha chose to ignore. Tedros pulled into the driveway of the penthouse. He opened Agatha's door for her and helped her out, not that she needed the help. He took hold of her hand again as they made their way to the elevator. Agatha pushed the button to the top floor. She leaned her head on Tedros shoulder. She was exhausted just from watching him, she couldn't imagine how tired he was. Tedros yawned as the doors clinked open.   
"I think I'm going to shower before heading to bed"  
"Ok, you go do that stinky"  
"I'm not stinky"  
"Yes you are"  
"I would argue but I'm very tired at this very moment"  
Agatha laughed, "don't fall asleep in the shower"  
"I won't" Tedros yelled back as he made his way to the bathroom. Agatha walked to the kitchen. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten in hours. Agatha pulled out a pan and a bunch of miscellaneous ingredients. She didn't know what she was going to cook yet but hopefully something edible cake from this.   
~  
"Agatha! Something smells like it's burning" Tedros yelled from the bathroom. He didn't get a response and was beginning to worry. Tedros stepped out into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one that he was using to dry his hair.   
"My eggs!"  
Agatha got up from the couch and ran to turn off the stove.   
"Tedros!"  
"What?"  
"You're getting the floor all wet"  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to burn the house down"  
"Well you're wrong, I was simply making eggs"  
"Those don't look edible"  
"Yes they are" Tedros raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the charcoal black eggs.   
"Ok they're not but that's beside the point"  
Agatha emptied the burnt eggs into the trash can. She pulled out a box of cereal and began to pour herself a bowl.   
"Pour me some too please, I'll be back I'm just going to go put some pants on" Tedros made his way to their bedroom as Agatha brought out another empty bowl for him. She served them both some of the sugary cereal. She brought out the milk and spoons and set them in front of the two seats on the kitchen island. Agatha already began eating when Tedros came out of the room with plaid pajama pants and a ratty grey t-shirt. He began to eat as well. The two ate in silence both scrolling through their phones. Both of them finished their "meal" and set the empty bowls in the sink.   
"I'll wash, you clean up?"  
Agatha nodded and began to put all the stuff away. She finished while Tedros was finishing scrubbing the bowls.   
"Imma go brush my teeth"  
Agatha made her way to the bathroom. She wiped off her makeup and scrubbed her skin with a face wash. She finished brushing her teeth and made her way to the closet. Tedros had already shut off the kitchen and living room lights. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth as she changed out of her clothes and into pajamas. They both reached the bed at the same time. Agatha got under the covers on her side and Tedros did the same. Tedros had already turned the light off on his side and was basically asleep already. Agatha however, took a little longer to get comfortable. She plugged her phone in and checked that her alarms were on. Tomorrow was Ashley's big day and they needed to be up early. She answered a few messages before finally deciding to shut the lights off. The room was pitch black except for the lights of the city that came in through the curtains. Tedros sensed that she was ready to fall asleep, he turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her chest. Agatha smiled softly and ran her hand through his curls. Both of them eventually fell into a deep slumber, embracing one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos and a comment <33


	7. Chapter 7: Marriage and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read it ;)

Chapter Song: ADMV - Maluma (in spanish)

Lovebug - Jonas Brothers (im sorry but you might see why I thought of this old song when you read the chapter)

Honeypie - Jawny

(This chapter has too many different moods for me too pick chapter songs, im sorry)  
\•/•\•/•\•/•\/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/•\•/

Tedros awoke to an alarm buzzing in his ear. He unwrapped his arms from around Agatha's body and shut the alarm off. Agatha groaned and covered her head with the covers. Tedros smiled half-heartedly before standing up. He stretched his arms above his head to wake himself up a bit. He turned to look at Agatha, she was still hiding under the blankets. Agatha was a hard woman to wake up. Tedros walked over to the window and pushed the curtains open, allowing the sunlight to flood into the room. Agatha released another loud groan from under the covers. Tedros simply smiled and headed to the closet. He changed out of his sleep shirt and into a plain white button up. He stepped out of the closet with a pair of black formal pants in his hand. He wanted to make sure Agatha was awake. She wasn't, of course. Tedros put his pants on and headed to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine and made sure to make enough for two. He walked back into the closet and searched for his black dress shoes. He grabbed them and a pair of black dress socks. He heard a slight beeping from the kitchen, the coffee was ready. Tedros adjusted the cuffs of his shirt as he made his way to the kitchen. He poured the two cups of coffee and made them to his and Agatha's liking. Tedros walked back into their bedroom holding both mugs. He took a sip from his cup and placed Agatha's mug on the bedside table. Tedros walked back to the closet and grabbed his suit jacket and his tie. He stepped out of the closet and into the bedroom. He was faced with a grumbling Agatha sitting cross-legged on the bed sipping the warm liquid from the mug. Tedros smiled at his fiance and walked over to her. He pushed the baby hairs in front of her face back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm heading over to the hotel a bit earlier. Ashley might need an extra hand and since I'm taking the place of the father of the bride, I assumed I should be there for her in case of anything."

Agatha smiled at her fiance, "I'll see you later then"

"Ok, bye, love you" Tedros carefully threw the suit jacket to rest over his arm as he grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet from the bedside table next to his side of the bed. He walked out of the bedroom as he sent Agatha an air kiss.

"I love you too, don't forget your tie!"

"Already got it!"

~

Agatha heard the elevator doors shut. She took another sip from her mug before setting it down on her nightstand. She checked the time, it was 9:03, She had to be at the hotel before 9:30. She had some time but not too much. Agatha forced herself to get out of bed. She made her way to the closet. She picked out something casual, a simple light blue and white striped romper paired with some white chunky heels. Agatha threw her phone, keys, wallet, and a few other things into a white cross body bag. She grabbed the garment bag that contained her bridesmaid dress and the matching olive green stilettos. She shut all the lights in the house off and made her way to the hotel.

~

Ashley was tapping her foot aggressively. She was currently getting ready for her hair and makeup to get done. The rest of her bridesmaids were talking and lounging around the hotel room. They were helping each other get ready. The ceremony wasn't for another 3 hours so the rush was minimal. Ashley checked the time, it was 9:47 and Agatha still wasn't here, her maid of honor wasn't here. It was a little sad that her boss was her maid of honor, but she was the closest thing Ashley had to a sister. Ashley had worked with Agatha since she was 22 but they officially met during her first year of college. She already knew of Agatha but they had never really been introduced to one another. She had seen her in her advanced patterns and textures class and decided to say hi, it was a bit hard to bite her tongue and not mention Tedros or high school but eventually their friendship blossomed without the mention of those two topics. At first Ashley felt like she was living a lie, but she really hadn't known Agatha other than the description she had learned from Tedros. Agatha graduated while Ashley was starting her Junior year of college. They kept in contact over text, helping one another with design questions or just life advice. Agatha continued working with a design company as an intern. Ashley didn't even think of working with that company but Agatha had told her she had saved her spot for her. Ashley didn't know what she meant by that until Agatha told her the good news that she was starting her own brand. She supported Agatha of course, even buying Agatha's first piece of clothing. It wasn't until she was 22 that she went to work for Agatha. Agatha accepted of course, she even skipped through her application process and gave her the job. Originally she worked as a designer but Agatha decided that she needed more. Agatha made Ashley her personal assistant and the executive manager of the company. The executive part was hidden from the rest of the company because Agatha believed there would be protests if a 23 year old was in charge. Ashley smiled at the memory, she was very thankful for Agatha, she owed that woman almost her whole career. Agatha fast tracked her life in the fashion world, and for that, she was thankful.

"I'm here!" Agatha's voice echoed through the room

"About damn time! How is the maid of honor late?"

"I'm sorry i got caught up in traffic getting you...this!"

Agatha extended a simple brown paper bag. Ashley reached out for it and examined it, she turned it over and on the front was a very familiar label.

"You didn't!"

"I did"

Agatha flashed a big smile as Ashley rushed to open the bag and reveal the contents. Ashley took a big whiff of the bag before pulling out a breakfast sandwich dripping with gooey cheese. Ashley took a big bite of it and groaned in delight.

"It's so good"

Suddenly tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes.

"Ash are you ok?"

"No! It's really good!"

Agatha laughed and pulled her friend into a hug, trying her best to not disturb the very kind lady who was working hard on her hair. Agatha wiped away Ashley's tears with her thumbs.

"Eat your breakfast so this very nice man can get started on your makeup"

"Ok" Ashley spoke with a mouth full of sandwich.

~

Charlie was a mess. Tedros was doing his best to calm him down but this man could not be stopped from rambling. He just kept going on and on about how something might go wrong and how anything could go wrong. Now Tedros understood why his friends never wanted to be around him when he started talking about the wedding. It was almost 11 in the morning and 3 of the groomsmen had still not arrived. That was the cause for Charlie's recent rambling attack. Tedros was already coordinating "search and rescue." He had called all three of them. The first was stuck in traffic, the second was around the corner, he was running late after forgetting his tie, and the last was M.I.A. Worst case scenario Tedros would have to step in for the last groomsmen. Tedros hoped this wouldn't happen, he was really looking forward to sitting down after last night's concert.

~

Everything was going smoothly. Agatha had gotten a text from Tedros a little while ago informing her about the groomsmen situation but everything had been resolved. All 3 had shown up and all the men were ready. Agatha was the only one not ready. She had spent all her time helping everybody else that she still hadn't started on herself. Agatha sat down in front of the makeup chairs and let the stylists do their job. Luckily, her makeup didn't take too long, it was on the simple side. Nothing that would clash with Ashley's dress or their own dresses. Her hair was pinned in a half-up half-down hairstyle with the ends of her hair curled. With just 20 minutes before the ceremony Agatha went into the other bedroom to change. She pulled her garment bag from the closet and placed it gently on the bed. She ran the zipper down the length of the bag and separated the flaps of stiff fabric. She pulled her dress out of the bag and set it on the bed. She was about to start undressing when an abrupt knock resounded through the room. Agatha walked over to the hotel room door and looked through the peephole. She saw a familiar set of blonde curls and rolled her eyes. She opened the door to her fiance. With a quick "hi" he made his way to face-plant on the hotel bed.

"be careful with my dress!"

"Im sorry, it's just ughhhhh Charlie is getting on my nerves!"

Agatha laughed softly, "I wonder why"

Tedros turned around to face her. His eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at her.

"It's different when I do it"

Agatha walked over to the bed and picked up her dress.

"Sure it is" She placed a kiss on his forehead and walked to the bathroom to change.

Tedros was just staring at the ceiling as he waited for Agatha to come back. He couldn't help thinking if he was going to be like this on his wedding day. Even he would be tired of himself. Tedros heard the bathroom door creak open. Agatha stepped out looking ravishing in her dress. It was a floor length green gown with a slit that stopped at mid-thigh.

"Wow" Tedros spoke breathlessly, he never ceased to be amazed by the way she looked amazing in anything.

Agatha felt her face warm up as a bright red blush spread across her cheeks.

"Can you help me with my zipper?"

Tedros stood up from the bed and walked over to where Agatha was standing. Agatha held her hair up when she felt Tedros' hands run down her exposed back.

"Up, not down" Agatha said smugly as she felt the zipper move in the wrong direction.

"I knew that" Tedros chuckled as he zipped her dress all the way up.

"10 minutes ladies!" called the wedding planner's voice from the bridal room. Tedros enveloped Agatha into a hug from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on her jawline before releasing her waist and holding onto her hand.

"I should head over to the chapel and check on the groom"

"And I should go finish making sure everybody is ready"

Agatha let their hands linger as she pulled away from and made her way to the door that connected her room and the bridal room. Tedros placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles before walking out to the hotel hallway.

~

Tedros made a final round through the groomsmen's hotel room before heading to the chapel. The men waited in a separate room from the women. They waited for the guests to start arriving. They got their queue from the wedding planner and Charlie made his way to the front of the altar. The groomsmen arranged themselves next to the bridesmaids. Of course, Tedros was slightly irked at the fact that Agatha would be walking down the aisle with someone else but it didn't mean anything, and he did take joy at the fact that he would be walking Ashley, his little sister who isn't actually his sister, down the aisle. The music started and the first pair of the wedding party walked down the aisle. There were 7 pairs before he and Ashley had to go. She was clutching onto his arm very tightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm just really nervous"

"It's ok, everything's going to be fine"

"I know but tell that to my pulse"

Tedros laughed and took a deep breath, his eyes were already watering.

"Don't cry! You're going to make me cry and I'm the one getting married!" Ashley's eyes began to water as well. Tedros smiled and wiped her tears before wiping his own. The final couple, aka Agatha and the best man made their way up the aisle. Ashley took a final deep breath before clasping Tedros' arm again. He held onto her hand tightly as they got their cue. They made their way down the path. Tedros tried his best to keep a straight face but as they got just a few feet away from the altar Tedros couldn't hold the tears in anymore. He whispered an "I love you" into Ashley's ear before sending her to her almost husband. He took a seat in the first pew right in between Ashley's mother and her younger brother. Ashley's mom clutched his hand while wiping her tears away with a tissue. The ceremony felt extremely quick, one minute Tedros was crying and the next Ashley and Charlie were saying "I do." It was a beautiful ceremony but the whole time Tedros was watching Agatha. He was imagining himself up on the altar holding her hand as they vowed their love to each other. He loved her so much and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Yeah it sounds cheesy but Agatha was the one for him. Agatha was his destiny. She is the only one for him. He loves her and she loved him. Not much after Ashley and Charlie shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The church erupted in applause. Agatha took her eyes off the happy couple to look at her fiance. She stared deep into his eyes and mouthed a silent "I love you"

~

The ceremony was beautiful. Agatha watched from atop the altar as the newlyweds made their way down the aisle and to the car that would take them to the reception. Slowly the church began to empty as the guests made their way to the party. Tedros walked to the bottom of the altar stairs. He extended his forearm. Agatha took a hold of it as he helped her down. She linked her arm on his and rested her head on his shoulder. Agatha was slightly exhausted. She needed a nap, but for now a drink would suffice. She and Tedros walked out of the chapel together. He led her to his car. Tedros opened the passenger side door for her like he always did. Agatha took a seat and grabbed her makeup bag from the backseat. She reapplied her lipstick and touched up her blush. Tedros walked around to the back of the car and pulled a garment bag out. He handed it to Agatha and took a seat. Agatha lowered the zipper of the bag slightly, it was only enough for her to peek into the bag and make sure it was the one she had asked for.

"Is that the one you wanted?" Tedros asked as he started the engine.

"Yes" Agatha spoke smugly. Tedros narrowed his eyes in suspicion but said nothing. He drove back to the hotel singing along to the songs playing from Agatha's phone. Tedros pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He shut off the engine and walked over to open Agatha's door. He helped her out and held her hand as they made their way to the entrance of the venue. They were just a few feet away when Agatha pulled away from his grip, Tedros looked at her in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to change"

"But you look good?"

"I'll be right back," Agatha smiled awkwardly and made her way to the main entrance of the hotel. Tedros just stood in the middle of the hall watching her go.

~

Tedros was sitting at his table alone and bored. It wasn't time for the bride and groom's entrance yet so there was no music. A few family members of Ashley's had walked over to him and began to talk to him. A few people asked for autographs, which he obliged, but Agatha still wasn't here. He kept staring at the double doors waiting for her to come in but after almost 10 minutes there was still no sign of her.

"Where's your fiance? I want to meet the girl that took my little boys heart"

Tedros looked up at the voice and was met with Ashley's mom

"Diane! How are you?" Tedros stood up and wrapped his arms around the petite older woman

"I'm good, so where is your fiance"

Diane turned her head to both sides searching for Agatha.

"She's changing but i'll be sure to introduce you to her when she arrives"

"You better"

"Mom when is Ash getting here, I'm bored" Ashley's brother walked over to them with a soda in his hand.

"Oh, hey Tedros"

Tedros directed his attention to him,

"Sammy! You're so big now" Tedros walked over to the tall lengthy boy. He looked almost exactly like Ashley. They had the same amber hair and eyes, except his shaggy hair was shorter than his sisters. The only difference was his slightly crooked nose from when Tedros had tried to teach him to play football when he was younger.

"It's Sam"

Tedros laughed and pulled the boy in. He grabbed his head in a headlock and gave him a pretty aggressive noogie. Sam managed to pull away and punched his arm. Tedros rubbed his arm in pain. He chuckled as he watched Sam trying to fix his hair. He had forgotten how much the boy had grown. He must have been around 17. He was 6 when Tedros graduated from high school. That felt like so long ago. But the last time Tedros saw him was thanksgiving 2025 when Tedros broke said crooked nose. They were playing against Ashley and Lancelot. Ashley and Lancelot were ahead 5 points and Tedros thought a touchdown would be an easy win, unfortunately he miscalculated Sam's ability to catch and instead of the ball landing in his arms, it hit him square in the nose. Tedros felt bad. He was a 22 year old and Sam was just an 11 year old boy. It did not look good for him. Good thing is that Sam harbored no harsh feelings. It did take 3 different game consoles and a signature on his cast for him to be really happy. Tedros found the situation funny. An 11 year old had exploited him for an autograph so he could have clout at school. Tedros made sure to pick him from school the following day so he could prove any nonbelievers wrong. Tedros was brought out of his daydream by a squeal. It was Diane and she was hugging a woman. Tedros could recognize her even with the long black coat she was wearing. It was Agatha.

"Tedros, you found yourself a pretty one"

Tedros burned bright red when the words came out of Diane's mouth.

"Here let me help you with your coat" Agatha nodded without turning around. She was still conversing with Diane. Tedros peeled the coat off her arms and placed it on the chair next to his. He turned back to continue talking to Sam when he noticed the boy was blushing bright red. Tedros turned to look at what was causing him to burn so bright. He found the source: Agatha. Tedros found himself blushing too. Agatha was wearing a gold sequin dress. The dress stopped at mid-thigh. It was backless with just a few straps at the back to keep it tied. Hot was an understatement. Agatha never failed to make Tedros feel like a giddy-lovesick teen. Anything she wore, she rocked. She could be wearing ripped sweats and a stained shirt and Tedros would still think she was the prettiest girl in the world. His eyes met Diane's and she smirked.

"Come on Sam, let's go say hi to your aunt Matilda"

Diane pulled her son across the dance floor. Agatha smiled shyly when she turned to look at him. 

"Wow, you look...wow"

"Thank you" Agatha's smile widened,

"We should go sit, Ashley and Charlie are going to be here soon" Agatha turned to walk to her seat but Tedros snaked an arm around her waist. He used his other hand to push the hair in front of her face behind her ear. He moved his lips by the side of her head and kissed her behind her ear

"I'm feeling tired, what if we go back to the room?" He whispered softly into her ear. Tedros could feel her skin heating up. She released a soft giggle before pulling away from him.

"Let's go sit" She took a hold of his hand and pulled him to their seats. Tedros chuckled as he held her hand. He pulled her chair out like the gentlemen he was before taking his own seat. They began to talk about what they were going to do in the following weeks, basically just catching up for all that they missed when they were separated.

~

Agatha was enjoying her time at the reception but she was getting impatient with how long it took for the newlyweds to arrive. Just as she was about to complain, the music started playing. Ashley and Charlie walked in hand in hand. They walked straight to the middle of the dance floor and took their positions.

"It's time for the newlyweds' first dance" called the DJ from his booth.

"That's my cue" Tedros got out of his seat and winked at a confused Agatha.

He took a seat on a stool that was set atop the stage. He was handed a guitar and began to strum the chords.

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold" Ashley and Charlie began to move along to the music.

"I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul" Agatha felt herself returning to her teenage years.

"I know that you are something special

To you, I'd be always faithful" Agatha felt herself being transported to a distant memory from over 10 years ago,

"I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me" Sophie was throwing a party, a 90's/early 2000's party to be exact. It wasn't Halloween but Sophie wanted everyone to dress up in the era. Agatha was probably going to wear something from her mom's closet but Sophie made her promise that she would let her dress her. Agatha reluctantly agreed. Apparently Sophie and her girls had planned a group costume but they needed another person. Sadly, that person was Agatha. The five girls were apparently going as the spice girls. Sophie was going to be Baby Spice, of course, Millicent was Ginger Spice, for obvious reasons, Reena was Scary Spice because "Cheetah print, obvi!", Beatrix was going to be Sporty Spice, how they managed to convince her to dress like sport was beyond Agatha's imagination. That meant that Sophie had saved Posh Spice just for her. Posh wears a lot of black and had short hair so that was a no brainer but the problem was that Posh Spice wore a lot of short, tight dresses. Nothing like Agatha was used too. Agatha was dreading the weekend of the party. Luckily, her crew was coming, she would only have to hang out with Beatrix for pictures. Agatha had arrived early the day of the party. She couldn't arrive with her friends because Sophie was the one providing her outfit. The two dressed up together. Agatha hadn't realized how much she missed Sophie's makeovers, no matter how annoying they were. Sophie was dressed in a baby pink, spaghetti strap dress. She was wearing white thigh high socks paired with some pink platform shoes. Her makeup was pretty simple. She wore light blue eyeshadow on her lid and under her eye and a light pink lip gloss. Sophie really committed to the look by using blue colored contacts. She tied her hair up into two high pigtails. She used some clip-on fake bangs to complete. Sophie looked stunning to say the least. She had really committed to the costume. Agatha on the other hand was still weary of her costume. Sophie had pulled a bunch of stuff out of her closet and threw it into her hands. Agatha pulled off her baggy hoodie and skinny jeans and squeezed into the tight black bodycon dress. Agatha couldn't decide whether she wanted to pull the dress down or up. Sophie handed her a black swirl bracelet thing. Agatha slid it to her upper arm as Sophie chucked a pair of strappy heels at her. Agatha had to sit on the floor to be able to put them on. Agatha was decently comfortable in heels but she would very much prefer platforms like Sophie's. After she was done getting dressed and accessorized Sophie sat her down in front of her vanity. Sophie began putting a bunch of different colors and other makeup bullshit on her face.

"And done!" Agatha opened her eyes to look at herself in the mirror,

"Wow"

Agatha looked like a completely different person. She had a brown smokey eye look that lighten as it came into the inner corner. Her lips were lined in a dark brown color. Her actual lipstick was an ombre spanning from a medium brown to the dark color of the lip liner. Sophie had arched her eyebrows slightly but other than that she was pretty much done. Agatha was finishing brushing her hair when the first guests arrived. Sophie bounded downstairs to entertain her guest. Agatha's anxiety only rose as more and more people arrived, and as the music grew louder. She got a text from Hester telling her that the girls were around the corner. Had it not been for that message Agatha would have never gone downstairs. She made her way down the hall very carefully. The hall had nothing to stabilize her so she tried her best not to fumble. Agatha reached the top of the stairs and took in a deep inhale. She watched every step she took so she wouldn't fall. She made it to the last three steps when she decided to look up. Right as she looked, the front door opened and in walked Tedros looking as hot as ever. He was wearing an old Manchester United jersey with a pair of white soccer shorts. He wore white knee high socks with some ratted black soccer cleats. His usually messy hair was pushed back with a headband. His eyes met hers and he smiled. Agatha fumbled and missed the bottom step. She could feel herself heading for the floor but contact was never made.

~

Tedros followed the crowd of people to Sophie's. He had made sure to arrive sort of late but not late enough where he couldn't leave early. Contrary to popular belief, he did not like parties. They were too crowded and drunk people were annoying. Tedros walked in and was immediately met by his girlfriend,

"Teddy!" she wrapped her arms around him, Tedros felt himself stiffen, he didn't know why, this had never happened before

"Why didn't you dress up"

"I did," Tedros stated matter of factly. He turned around and pointed to the the large white 7 on his back with the word "Beckham" above it

"Who's that? Nevermind It doesn't matter"

"Wait, who are you supposed to be? You just look like a pinker version of yourself"

"For your information, I'm Baby Spice" Tedros chuckled

"And where are the rest of the Spice Girls"

"Well Agatha, or should I say Posh Spice is upstairs, but I don't know where the rest of the girls are"

Tedros coughed, "Agatha's here?"

"Yeah, I dressed her up," Sophie said giddily.

"Oh look here she comes"

Tedros turned towards the stairs. He couldn't help but smile at how cautious Agatha looked walking down the steps. She was wobbling like a baby deer learning to walk. She hadn't looked up at all until the final steps. Tedros noticed the panic in her face when she missed the last step. The front door wasn't far from the entryway stairs so he managed to lunge forward just in time to stop her from hitting the floor.

"Agatha are you ok?" Sophie sounded concerned for her friends well being. Agatha used Tedros to steady herself. She blushed a bright red when she felt Tedros' bicep under her hand. She stood up straight and brushed herself off.

"Yeah i'm fine"

Tedros was going to say something but Agatha excused herself to go say hi to Hester and the girls who had just walked through the door.

"I did a good job didn't I"

"Huh"

"On Agatha, she looks great doesn't she"

"Oh yeah, she looks beautiful" The couple started at their best friend just a few feet away from them laughing with her friends. Sophie dragged Tedros away to say hi to some of her other friends. The rest of the night was a blur. Tedros had drank a few drinks and was enjoying his time dancing with Sophie and Agatha. Agatha's friends had left about 20 minutes earlier. Sophie left the two of them alone when she spotted Reena and Millicent. Tedros and Agatha shrugged and kept dancing, that was until they noticed Sophie making aggressive gestures at the two girls. Tedros and Agatha looked at each other in concern before walking over to the two girls.

"Nice costumes" Agatha spoke but her compliment was ignored as Sophie screamed

"What do you mean Beatrix isn't coming?!"

"Well yeah...she said she didn't want to be Sporty Spice"

"I don't care what she wants! Tell her to get over here in 5 minutes or she's running 5 miles tomorrow and she's not being a flyer at this week's game!"

Sophie huffed and headed up the stairs to her room. The two girls followed close behind, Reena sending a very urgent text to their friend. Tedros and Agatha just stared at each other in disbelief,

"Uhh wanna dance?"

"Yeah" The two walked back to the living room and began to sway to the music. The following song was Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. The pair moved together to the soft melody of the song. Tedros felt emotions run through his body as he listened to the lyrics. They had never felt as real as they did at this very moment with a girl who wasn't his girlfriend.

"You two, smile for me" a girl with a polaroid camera shouted at them. They complied. Tedros stood stiffly next to Agatha, who was equally as stiff.

"Come on, give me something picture worthy people!"

"Wait, I have an idea," Agatha smiled widely.

"Here grab my hand. Let's pretend we're walking away from paparazzi"

Tedros laughed, "good idea" He grabbed her hand and posed in a fake laugh. The girl with the camera laughed and took a few shots from different angles. Tedros and Agatha had a bit of trouble keeping a straight face but they managed to get a few good pictures.

"Can we take one on this camera?" The girl pulled a polaroid camera from the satchel that was around her neck, Agatha giggling drunkenly, "sure"

"Let's do a different pose" the girl pulled out her phone, she did a quick google search before shoving the phone in their faces. It was a picture of David Beckham resting his chin on Victoria's shoulder. The tipsy teens tried their best to recreate the pose. Tedros felt a strange familiarity clutching Agatha so close to him. His hands were snaked tightly around her waist while her arms rested under her chin as if she was holding up her head. The flash of the polaroid blinded them for a second. For unexplainable reasons, most likely the alcohol though, the pair burst out in laughter. The girl shook the freshly printed before handing it to Tedros.

"For the happy couple," Agatha and Tedros both blushed and struggled to form the words to deny their relationship. The girl was gone almost as soon as she had arrived. Tedros looked at the photo, the two looked like a real couple.

"Let me see" Agatha tried to look over his shoulder to see the outcome but his hair blocked her view. Tedros smirked and raised the polaroid above his head.

"Dick"

Agatha reached up and snatched the picture from his hand

"How-"

"I'm wearing heels idiot"

Tedros laughed and soon after Agatha was bursting in laughter too. She looked at the picture. They both looked good. The polaroid camera had given the picture a sort of vignette that made them look really good. Agatha put the polaroid in her phone case for safe keeping as they returned to dancing. Time passed fairly quickly as they danced their hearts out.

"I need a drink, want anything?"

"Just some water"

Tedros nodded before walking away towards the kitchen to get the drinks. Agatha danced by herself for a bit until a scream interrupted the peace. Agatha looked for the source, it was Sophie, she was storming down the stairs and she was fuming.

"What are you wearing!"

Agatha couldn't see who she was talking to. The crowd around the front door dissipated quickly as she got closer. With the crowd no longer there Agatha could see who she was talking too. It was Beatrix, of course, and she was dressed as none other than Baby Spice. Agatha rolled her eyes. Beatrix was going to be the death of her. Beatrix's answer was incoherent but Agatha was trying her best to hear what she was saying.

"What's going on?" whispered Tedros

"Beatrix showed up as Baby Spice"

"Ok?"

"Sophie is Baby Spice, Beatrix was supposed to be Sporty Spice"

"Ohhh"

"How do you think this is going to end?"

"10 bucks says Sophie's gonna go apeshit and drag Beatrix upstairs" Tedros chuckled as he pictured his scenario in his head"

"Well i'm a bit more realistic so I say that Beatrix is gonna leave and Sophie is going to end the party and go upstairs"

"Seems reasonable, you got a deal then" Tedros stuck out his hand and Agatha shook it. They turned back to the argument only to catch a glimpse of Sophie pulling Beatrix up the stairs by her pink fur coat.

"It's Gucci!"

"It's fake"

Tedros stuck his hand out in a way that said "pay up"

Agatha grumbled, she didn't like losing.

"I don't have any cash on me, I'll pay you at school" Tedros chuckled

"You better, i'm thinking of treating myself" Agatha mocked him, the two burst out in laughter before returning to the party. Agatha didn't remember much of what happened next other than being forced to take pictures with Sophie and her squad once Beatrix was dressed as her assigned Spice Girl. Tedros had stayed until the end of the party to help her with a drunk Sophie and to help a bit with the clean up. The house was pretty much clean when Tedros left. Once he left Agatha changed out of her dress and helped Sophie change out of her and into their pj's. She removed both of their makeup before settling down to sleep for a little bit. After all, it was 3 am and she needed to be home by 12 the next day to help with the housework. Luckily she hadn't drank too much and she had danced out most of the liquor with Tedros. Agatha was brought out of her memory by Tedros singing the last verse of the song.

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

Agatha realized something that nights as she listened to the lyrics,

"Your beautiful soul, yeah

Oh, yeah, your beautiful soul, yeah"

She had Tedros had unknowingly predicted that they were going to end up together. They had dressed up as husband and wife without even realizing. Agatha laughed, of course something like that would happen to them. How did she not realize it before.

"What are you thinking of?" Tedros walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll tell you later, let's go dance" Agatha stood up from her seat and dragged Tedros to the dancefloor. Tedros chuckled as he followed her lead.

~

Tedros smiled as he saw how happy Agatha looked out there on the dance floor.

"You remember that 90's party Sophie threw when we were in high school"

"The one where she dragged Beatrix for wearing the same costume as her?"

Agatha giggled, "yeah that one"

"What about it?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how we literally dressed as husband and wife that day, we basically predicted that we be getting married,"

"Why did I never think of that"

"I don't know, the thought flew my mind too"

Tedros laughed before pulling Agatha into his chest. He dipped her before pulling her back up and into a kiss.

"Well I am very thankful for the Beckhams at this very moment"

Agatha giggled as he twirled her. They danced until it was time for the food. Agatha and Tedros took their seats as their food was served. Agatha had ordered the pasta and Tedros had asked for the Salmon. The two ate their food in comfortable silence. Tedros felt like he was going to explode out of his suit. He had eaten well. The reception hall was fairly quiet. The toast was coming up. Tedros thanked his lucky stars that he did not have to have a speech. He would probably say a few words but no long, eloquent speech was necessary.

~

Ashley felt bad for saying this but she was bored. The toasts were all sweet but they took too long. She just wanted to go back to dancing with her husband. She didn't know how long it would take for her to get used to it. Husband. That seemed like such a foreign concept 5 years ago. Ashley thought she would be single forever when she was younger. She hadn't had great experiences with her past boyfriends. The majority of them were douche's but her lovesick teenage self couldn't see it until it was too late. There were a few good ones but those never lasted. Charlie was different. He was one of her first long term relationships. They persevered through so much together. They survived long distance when Ashley had to move to New York, they survived even longer distance when Charlie moved to the Hong Kong office just a few months prior. They survived arguments and stubbornness. Ashley was happy. She was truly in love with him and she was glad that they would spend the rest of their lives together. After what felt like hours the toasts were done. Tedros was the last one to say something but he kept it short and sweet. All he said was, "Ash, don't ruin this, he has a skybox" Ashley laughed but she was going to beat him up as soon as the guests were gone and she was out of the dress.

~

The party hasn't officially ended but the cake was cut and Tedros and Agatha were tired. They had an afternoon flight to catch the next day. They danced for another hour or two before finally deciding to head in. Agatha and Tedros said goodbye to Ashley and Charlie. Ashely punched Tedros in the arm before giving Agatha a goodbye kiss on the cheek. The two walked over to the hotel and signed out of the room. They had it until tomorrow but they really preferred their own bed instead of a hotel mattress. Tedros drove them back to the penthouse. They arrived in the parking lot when Tedros noticed Agatha hadn't gotten out of the car yet.

"These heels are killing me, I'm walking barefoot" Tedros didn't say anything before picking Agatha up bridal style. She hacked in surprised before speaking up, "Tedros put me down you're gonna let everyone see my ass"

Tedros laughed but he didn't obey. He grabbed Agatha's heels by the strap and hooked them in between his fingers. He closed the car door with his foot and walked into the lobby. He got a few strange looks from the staff but they said nothing. Agatha was blushing red in embarrassment. She hid her face in Tedros' shoulder. He simply got in the elevator smiling nonchalantly. He waited patiently as the elevator took them up to the top floor. The doors dinged open and he set Agatha down.

"See, that wasn't that bad"

"Yes it was" Agatha spoke with a groan. She plopped down on the couch while Tedros went into their room to change. He was getting annoyed because of his pants. He changed into sweats but he didn't wear a shirt. It was hot tonight in New York.

"Want something to eat?" he asked walking to the fridge,

"No, i think i'm going to shower and then go to bed"

"Ok" Tedros wrapped his arms around her from behind the couch. He placed a few soft kisses on the side of her neck before going back to his late night snack. Agatha smiled softly before heading to the bathroom to take a warm bath.

~

When Agatha got out of her bath Tedros was already in bed. He wasn't asleep, he was on his phone. Agatha shut off the bathroom lights before getting comfortable under the covers. She turned her bedside off before Tedros did. She was facing away from him when she felt her body move towards his. Agatha chuckled as she turned to face him. Tedros was a cuddler, he had pulled her closer to him for that exact reason. Agatha's eyes traveled back and forth from staring at his eyes to watching his lips. He bent his head slightly and used one of his hands to tilt her chin up. He took a hold of her lips as he pulled her into a deep kiss. This was definitely the thing that she missed about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> be sure to leave a kudos and a comment <33 
> 
> follow my insta: @consumed_by_sge for story updates

**Author's Note:**

> End of the first chapter, 3,898 words
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting this series of mine
> 
> don't forget to comment and kudos, bookmark to stay updated with Tagatha's journey through my angsty world  
~ Tiffany`


End file.
